The King of Fakers
by infinityfreedom
Summary: Having fought in the war years ago, Shirou finally settled down with his girlfriends. Everything was peaceful until a major problem lead to another. Now thrown in a parallel world where the Age of God still exist, Shirou must find his way back to the safety of his loved ones but not without kicking some ass along the way oh and not forgetting to collect a new harem while he's at it
1. Prologue

Author's notes: Hello hello fellow comrades! I've been a fan of fate stay night since I watched the anime which led me to play the VN which was AWESOME! I always love it when Archer chants his UBW.

So when I watched Campione and saw the [Warrior] ability, I was surprised at how similar these two looked which thus lead me to read the LN and have many wild imaginations of 'what if's.

To avoid my imagination running wild, I decide to write it instead. And so, here we are! This is my very first fanfic and also my first attempt at writing something other than composition back in the school days. My English barely passed and my info may be wrong here and there so please be gentle with me. I hope I managed to get through to you guys what I saw in my head. Hope you guys enjoy this!

Disclaimer – I do not own any fate nor campione materials

* * *

**Prologue**

*Pant pant pant*

My loud footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallway. Reinforcing my hearing, more footsteps could be heard. Growing increasing loud indicating they were coming closer.

"Dammit!"

Looks like they were not enough to stall the pursuers. What happened to them afterwards? Are they safe? Just moments ago we were having a peaceful dinner with just the three of us. How did this happen?

_Running._

_Two silhouettes were running across the now deserted hall. Sounds of battle echoed behind them._

"_Here take this. Inside is all the necessary items needed for you to escape."_

_She handed me a small sling bag. Inside were my personal particulars, money, some rations and other survival kit. There's only enough for one person._

"_What are you saying? Aren't we gonna escape together with the three of us?"_

_With the moonlight illuminating her beauty, she gave a sweet smile that captured my heart before and leaned in for a deep kiss. _

"_Hold on to this for me will ya?"_

_She handed me her family's treasure pendant that saved my life before and ran back to the direction to where her servant, now familiar was._

"_Don't die on me Shirou!"_

"_Rin wait!"_

_Not long after, gunshots can be heard. Rin must be using her favourite spell, Gandr, a curse to reduce the target's physical ability. A battle has started between the prodigy and the enforces. I gritted my teeth and continued running._

It's been roughly ten minutes after I was separated from Saber and Rin. My pursuers were getting close. Reinforcing my legs, I jumped out the window of the hallway, landed eight floors down the building, to the ground floor. Without wasting any more time, I headed through a dark alley, into the streets of London.

It was past midnight. In the dark and eerie night, not a single soul was present, not even the sound of stray animals could be heard. Only a strong premonition of death and intense murder intent leaked throughout the streets. I reinforced every part of my body to prepare my body for any oncoming onslaught.

Sensing the danger coming, I traced my favourite pair of black and white twin swords representing yin and yang, Kanshou and Bakuya. Captivating and beautiful yet deadly, these two swords suits best with my fighting style.

Approaching with the speed of sound, a couple of invisible blades made out of air cuts through the silent night with a howling sound as though hunger for prey. I bent my upper body backwards as low as possible as though imitating a popular movie character move of avoiding bullets but this time it's with wind blades. In that split second, I lifted my legs, spinning to the side while hovering through the air to avoid a sickle that came whirling towards me, attempting to amputate my legs.

My hands now empty, I did not wait for the outcome of my counter-attack as my twin blades flew separately into two directions, targeting my two attackers. I had already assessed their position judging from the trajectory and velocity of their projectiles that were unleashed upon me.

Sounds of metal clashing resonate in the background. I kept on running trying my best to avoid confrontation with the enforcers. My priority now was to escape and rethink my strategy on what to do next. To further add on, I was currently low on my prana since the previous battle fought.

My instincts spiked up as a shadowy figure sneaked up from behind attempting to slash my open back, only to be cut instead by my returning blades. Kanshou and Bakuya, the twin blades are said to return to their owner even if they are lost. I won't have to worry about losing them, well not that I mind since I could project as much of it as I want.

With Kanshou and Bakuya in my hands, I made a sharp turn to a corner in the alley which I regretted at once.

It was a dead end. More enforcers appeared at the rooftops of each building surrounding me and a few of them managed to catch up, blocking my option of turning back.

One of them was grabbing his arm which was bleeding rather profusely. He seemed rather pissed. He must be the one that tried to sneak up on me previously.

As I evaluated my situation, more arrived. A total of 10 enforcers were gathered.

"I must be rather popular to be receiving such reception. You guys flatter me too much."

I snickered out loud. The injured enforcer hissed with full of animosity. Looks like I just got myself a fan.

Weapons ready, the enforcers behind begin to slowly close in on me while the others were poised, ready to attack at the slightest movement. I analysed their weapons, studying each of them to formulate my escape plan. Projectile weapons are ones which would hinder my getaway. Got to take care of them first.

I identified three of them with a potential projectile weapon. One on each side of the rooftops and another on the ground with me. I threw Bakuya up to towards the rooftop and Kanshou towards enforcers at the ground. Controlling the amount of prana fed to the swords, I made them explode, shattering the sharp debris onto the enforcers with the aid of the reflecting moonlights, blinding them momentary. The ones that got affected the most were those armed with projectiles having the sword burst right in front of them. Reinforcing my body to its upmost limits, I made a run for it.

Making a wall run, I got past the enforcers but not without any damage. Some of them was unaffected and came on to me. Without caring to defend, I kept on concentrating on fleeing only to dodge potential hits that could be fatal.

The chase continued on.

My pursuers were hot on my heels. It's only a matter of time before they catch up to me. I took out the flash bang I had in the bag and threw it at my pursuers. A flash of light shone brightly blinding my pursuers accompanied with a loud blast, causing temporary loss in hearing and balance. They were caught off guard as they did not expect a magus to be using a non-magi item.

Using this advantage, I sneak into a dark alley and hid my presence. I was truly in a tight situation. I can't use tracing for now and I'm starting to get fatigue from my previous encounter back then. If they find me now, I'm done for.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, a tall dark shadow figure slowly approaches me. I got a strange vibe coming from him as my instinct screams loudly at me warning me that this opponent spells trouble.

"Shit!" I swear under my breath. I'm in no condition to fight an enforcer more so a dead apostle. Still I entered combat mode and had my guard up.

As the light slowly reveals his appearance, I was stunned. Red eyes, indicating a dead apostle with greyed hair that continued to his facial appearance and a black coat covering him while holding a stick. "You're-!?"

"Do you want to live boy?"

"Huh?" His appearance was too sudden that I was only able to respond dumbly. The man continued to stare at me waiting for an appropriate answer. I pull myself together and stared right back at him. "Yes. I want to live." I looked at him straight in the eye.

"Ha! I like your eyes, full of determination. Very well then, live on and entertain me!"

Caught off guard by his absurd declaration, I could only stare at him in disbelief. Sensing my pursuers heading this way, I tensed up further.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed me by the collar. "Wha-?" Before I had time to retaliate, he pushed me hard through a tear in the dimension.

Wait. A tear in the dimension? He can't be serious.

"Amuse me boy! And don't worry about your girlfriends. They're safe."

"Wait a-" Cut off by the sudden vertigo, I was falling. The figure of the old man smiling was getting further and further away until a bright white light blinded my eyes, rendering the whole world white…

*Scene Break*

The sun was glaring up the sky. Seagulls could be seen flying around squawking as to welcome the visitors, unaffected by the blazing sun.

A silhouette of a young man was walking along the Cagliari beach enjoying the stunning view of the ocean that can't be found in Tokyo.

Kusanagi Godou was at the capital city Cagliari, a port at the south of the island Sardinia. He was there for an errand for his grandfather to send a package to his old acquaintance, Lucertia Zola, who resides on the island in the Mediterranean, Sardinia.

Godou was used to travelling alone in foreign countries and can come by with just the basic knowledge of the language spoken there aided with some body language. The place where his grandfather's 'friend' lived was situated at the centre of the island. So he decided to take a break today to enjoy the scenery of this beautiful city before heading there tomorrow.

Walking along the beach of Cagliari, he spotted a person gazing towards the sea while leaning on the wall of a warehouse.

Wearing tattered clothing and a dirty coat, he seemed like someone who had just came out from a desert. Despite that it did not affect his looks. He was an extremely handsome youth with shoulder length blue hair, ivory coloured skin and a strange tattoo on his forehead. Seemingly of around fourteen to fifteen in age, he gave off a peculiar aura of greatness.

Noticing Godou's stare, the mysterious youth gazed back at him. Smiling, the youth said something to him.

Speaking in a foreign language that Godou heard for the first time, he could only stare at the youth.

"Erm…I'm sorry but I don't understand what you just said." Godou replied in Japanese while scratching the back of his head with one hand seemingly embarrassed.

"Oh, my apologies, then I shall use thy way of conversing." Speaking in very fluent Japanese, the youth replied. Godou was flabbergasted. He didn't expect the youth to be speaking so fluently albeit a little different ascent.

"A strange smell cometh from thee caught my attention. A peculiar one that is."

The youth's tone was low and sounded somewhat serious.

"Smell? Do I smell that bad?"

Godou sniffed around his body for any pungent odor that might have offended the youth.

"Hmm…Payest no heed. Maybe I mistook it for…"

The youth abruptly stopped his sentence midway and turn back to look at the seaside.

Godou followed his gaze and saw a person lying face flat on the sand. A castaway?

"Interesting!"

The youth exclaimed while walking towards the unconscious man. Godou followed suit and walked up to the unconscious man and laid him in a face up position. The man in question looks to be around twenty years of age with white hair concentrated only at the front while the rest was covered with reddish-brown hair. His physique was well-built with a slight tanned tone. He was wearing black leather pants accompanied with a red shirt and black boots. He seemed like Japanese.

Godou checked for pulse. Realizing that the man is still alive, he tried to wake him up. The white-red haired man slowly opened his eyes and grunted lazily. Godou supported the man to sit up. Blinking a few times, he took a while to analyse his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

Relieved that the man speaks Japanese, Godou replied back focusing his attention to him.

"You're in Cagliari, the capital city of the island of Sardinia. Are you alright?"

"Cagliari? Sardinia? Wait, that means I'm near Italy….Wait, what!?"

* * *

A/N: And there you go! How was it for a start? Kinda short. So can you guess which route I took Shirou from? well its kinda obvious since I want his UBW to be still intact. Shirou is not shirou without his UBW. That's why I didnt took him from HF or Fate. Well in fate he still got UBW but its not as developed as compared to the UBW route. Also I'm not gonna shun Godou out of the story since he was originally the main chara, well not yet. haha. we'll just have to wait and see.

For the story wise, I'm gonna use the LN of Campione closely as a guide for my story. The anime is just kinda rushed for me. Like how they skipped a lot when Godou first got his powers. So for those that haven't read the LN yet, this might give you some hints on what really happened. Well there are gonna be some divergence from the main story but not yet. I have some plans for this fanfic which I keep formulating inside this crazy head of mine so look forward to it!

Do give some comments, reviews and thoughts about this story. Hope that you guys can guide me through this. I look forward to the progress of this story.

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hey I'm back! I've been receiving great expectations about this fanfic. I'm really flattered since this is my first time doing this. I'll try my best to meet those expectations.

Thanks to **Futon Lord **for pointing out my grammar mistakes. Hope this one has fewer mistakes.

As I said before, I'm following the Campione's LN closely, well at least as a guide for this story. Hope it turns out good. I don't want to spoil the story here since its not fun if you already know what to expect. So I'm gonna stop here and let you guys explore yourselves. Let's Go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night nor Campione! materials

* * *

**Chapter I**

"Ugh…"

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. The scent of salt violated my nose causing me to cringe in displeasure.

I looked around my surroundings. A stunning scenery entered my view. A vast ocean that sparkles from the reflection of the sunlight with a wide sandy beach. A Japanese teenager of about 15-16 years of age was there supporting me to a sitting position.

"Where am I?" I blurt out the first thing that came to my mind. The last thing I remember, I was running for my dear life from the enforces and…

"You're in Cagliari, the capital city of the island of Sardinia. Are you alright?"

"Cagliari? Sardinia? Wait that means I'm near Italy….Wait what!?"

Now that he mentioned it, after getting stuck with no option left, there was this old man that pushed me…and there was this blinding light and…

"Zelretch" I swore under my breath. That guy… deciding things on his own. What was that portal that I went through? Is this a parallel world? I massaged my head while contemplating about the situation that I'm was in.

"Erm…hey are you really alright? What happened to you? Did you get shipwrecked or something? Do you remember anything?"

I looked up at the teenager that was bombarding me with questions. He was an average looking youth with short black hair and an average built. He seems to have some magecraft lingering around him albeit very faint. Is he a magi? If he is, I'd better be wary of him and keep my guard up just in case he recognizes me.

I did a brief scan on my body. Accessing any damage that I had sustained during my previous encounter, which to my surprise was mostly healed. "I'm fine. Though I'm not really sure what happened to me. I want to know that myse-"

My sentence was cut short as my instinct kicked in. A strong thick presence was leaking from an approaching figure. It's been a while since I had encountered this presence and that was during the war. Just remembering it makes me sick.

I stood up quickly and switched myself to combat mode. My hands at my side ready as though grabbing an imaginary hilt, ready to trace my twin swords anytime. My prana levels had yet to recover though still enough to trace a few blades before I'm out. If he turned out to be a threat, then I'm in deep trouble.

The approaching figure was of a young teenager. The way he walks was graceful and his facial feature lacked any flaws. Leaking from him was a strong, dense magical energy.

"Who are you? What are you?"

Seeing his posture full of confidence and an absurd amount of prana, there was no mistaking it, this youth was a heroic spirit, no, perhaps something different. Heroic spirits are beings that accomplished great achievement in their previous lives and even after death, became an object of worship and lore. When they reached that stage, they are descended to the throne of heroes known as heroic spirits. However the existence of this being in front of me is different. He was neither what one would call human nor a heroic spirit but the aura he's permeating was akin to one.

We both stared at each other, as though studying one another. My facial expression was grim but the youth was smiling with eyes full of interest.

"Deciphered my nature it seems thou had. Yes, I am the victorious one! One that vanquishes all my enemies or any kind of conflict. For victory is always within my grasp. Thou art interesting thyself! Thou who hath went through countless battles, a warrior fitting to be called a hero in this century. Shall we have a duel to see who art more worthy of the title of a hero. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil. Now come!"

He found out about me with just a glimpse. Taking a step backwards, I found myself clenching my fist hard that they start to feel numb. My body was trembling slightly. This guy is trouble.

"Hey, calm down. What's with you suddenly tensing up, wanting to fight? This guy is injured after going through some bad experience. Don't pick on him." The Japanese teen scolded the youth. Is he really ignorant about the situation? I'm not sure to believe the phrase where 'ignorance is bliss' anymore. Worried that the youth might attack him for interrupting, I took a step forward. The youth merely stared at me ignoring the teen. Silence ensued and a tense atmosphere thickened the surroundings.

"Err…Oh, we haven't really introduce ourselves properly yet. My name is Kusanagi Godou. As you can see, I'm from Japan. I'm here for some errand for my grandfather. Well erm… what's your name?"

As though trying to break the tense atmosphere, the Japanese teen, known as Godou, addressed me. The youth on the other hand was still eyeing me, eyes full of interest. He doesn't seem to attack so I slacken my guard a bit.

"I'm Emiya Shirou."

Giving a short answer, I intently watch them for any slight reaction at my name. The name 'Emiya' itself would cause people affiliated with magecraft to frown in displeasure. The title 'The Magus Killer' was famous throughout the magus society. If Godou was really a magus, he would display some reaction to that name. However he just took it in normally and so did the youth.

"Then Emiya-kun, nice to meet you. Hope we get along well. Are you sure you're alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

I nod my head to indicate that I'm fine. I turn my gaze towards the youth.

"Oh. Even though we've met earlier, I still haven't got your name."

Godou followed my gaze to address the youth. The youth in question was still gazing intently at me. Was I that interesting? He then finally turned to face Godou.

"Boy, to interrupt an exchange between warriors, thou should be punished. But I shall forgive thee this time for I sense potential within thee."

Godou just stared at him with confusion.

"My name should be known far and wide. I am...hmm...what is my name? Hah, no matter. For I am the victorious one. I who have long sought defeat but with no opponent that could prevail against me. An interesting opponent thou would be if we were to duel."

As the youth finished his sentence he returned his gaze back at me. He wants to fight huh? I readied back my stance and glared back at him. Godou just stood there dumbfounded by the declaration.

"Huh? Victorious? So you basically have amnesia is it? Sigh...One after another."

Godou sighed as though giving up. Well can't blame the guy. Meeting two weird people at the same time, who wouldn't?

The atmosphere returned to being tense. "Err…Do you know each other?" Godou asked meekly. "No. I believe this is the first time that we've met." I replied grimly.

"Ok... Let's not get hasty shall we? For the time being how about we go to someplace to rest. Emiya-kun, you look exhausted. How about you, erm...victorious one?"

Probably because we were too occupied with each other that we didn't notice the approaching figure.

"Excuse me the person there, pardon the intrusion but I have a few questions that I want to ask of you."

Standing tall and proud was a beautiful young lady. An average height of about 160cm, the girl in question had beautiful long reddish blonde hair that flutters against the ocean breeze.

A stunning natural beauty as though carved out by an artist, with perfect curves and figure that would be an envy of models and actresses. Adorned with red clothing together with her golden hair further intensifies her beauty in the glowing sunset.

An aura full of confidence and nobility, one does not simply forget her after getting a glimpse her beauty. To add on further, she was a magus. Leaking from her was a strong amount of magical energy but still within the human limits.

Noticing my gaze, the blonde girl stared back at me where a slight hint of blush appeared on her cheeks which she brushed it off quickly and focused her attention back to the youth.

"I want you to tell me about the appearance of the god in this island. My name is Erica Blandelli. Consider it a token of my kindness that you don't have to give me your names."

Speaking in fluent Italian, the lady declared with an air of a noble. Luckily I learnt some Italian before when I travelled around to train.

I snorted. That haughty attitude of hers, it's like she's the exact duplicate of a certain drilled haired blonde that I'm acquainted with. Always competing with Rin, even the smallest matter can be turned into a big fight. Saber and I would always be the victim of their wrath, scratch that, I would always be the victim. Saber always disappeared whenever those two came to a stalemate and would turn to ask my opinion on who was the right one. Whichever side I chose would ended up the same for me. Though results may vary, ultimately I would suffer. I grimaced recalling the nostalgic memories.

Returning back to what she had mentioned, a god on the island? What did she mean? Could that answer the being that's trying to pick a fight with me?

Noticing my rude response she frowned at me as though studying me. I suppressed my prana, tying my best to hide the fact that I am a magus. "You over there, how rude of you. What was so laughable that could excuse your rude response?"

"Sorry but I don't understand you. Hey you know what she's talking about?"

I feigned ignorance at the language she used and directed my question to Godou.

"You asking me? I'm not so sure myself. Hey, any ideas? I can't speak Italian that well."

This time the question shifted to the youth.

"She's threatening us to hand in information about everything we know."

"What? Why?"

I suppressed my laughter at the conversation between us that's happening in Japanese. The young beauty frowned in displeasure at our conversation.

"Are you making a fool out of me? How dare you. How foolish of you to come here without the knowledge of the language spoken here."

Her tone contained a hint of anger in it. Even so, her angry expression was still beautiful. This time she spoke with very fluent Japanese.

"I shall overlook your behavior and in return you shall answer my questions. I am Erica Blandelli, Great Knight of the magic association of Milan, the Copper Black Cross. Can you tell me why you were sighted in all places where divine presence were confirmed?"

She directed the question to the youth this time. "It can't be mere coincidence right? We have members from our association around that have confirmed your presence at the time of the multiple appearances around the island three days ago. What do you know about this [Heretic God]?"

I tensed up at the word. Magic Association? Is she after me? No, she's referring to the youth. And about the [Heretic God]? Is this even my world? Questions flooded my mind. In any case I should be wary around here. There seemed to be eyes watching everywhere.

Erica then turned to address the two of us, "Who are you? You seem suspicious enough. Though not that apparent, could you be a mage? Or perhaps a deacon for a religion. It's no surprise if you were the one that summoned a [Heretic God]. Am I right to say that?"

I continued to wear a poker face. I'm still not sure of the situation, so information was crucial before I do anything rash. Meanwhile Godou wore a confused look on his face while the youth still have the same carefree look. Each one of us was out of sync. Silence continued for a while.

"Hmph! The silent treatment, huh? Very well, peaceful negotiation has failed. You leave me no choice but to resort to force. Prepare yourself to battle against the soon to be _Diavolo Rosso!_" Erica proclaimed broadly.

"What? Soon to be? Meaning you have not yet?" Godou absentmindedly blurted out. I facepalmed. Great going Godou. Now she's going to get angrier. Hearing that question, Erica glared daggers at Godou and spoke of what to be known as spell words.

"Come, lion of steel. The one carrying the spirit of lion. The steel that carries the essence of battle! Respond to my hand and voice! Your name is Cuore di Leone… The warrior inheriting the name of the lion-hearted king!"

Putting forth her hand forward, a red magic circle with a rose pattern inscribed in the centre appeared in front of her. A head of a steel lion was summoned.

"The knight Erica Blandelli swears thus, I will return your loyalty with my valour and chivalry!"

Erica reached out as the steel lion opened its mouth wide. Reaching out inside the lion's mouth, Erica pulled out a sword. A slim and slender sword, this rapier was formally owned by a knight known as Saint Raffaello. It's shaped was originally that of a two-handed broad sword. It seems the sword can shape shift to other different forms. Information flooded my mind after analysing her weapon.

I tensed up and shifted to combat mode. Godou stood there dumbfounded at the display of magecraft while the youth continued to stand there smiling at the girl's display of hostility. Erica brandished her sword towards us as though provoking for an attack.

"Thou dare to point a sword at me? Even for warriors of the past dare not act as such. Indeed terrifying how ignorance can be."

"Oh? Are you belittling me? Should I prepare a sword for you for our duel?"

Her stance showed that she's an experienced swordsman. An elegant poise that expressed nobility and confidence, Erica challenged the youth.

"Amusing thou are. Though I would rather duel this warrior, I don't have time to spare thee. For a more troublesome premonition is about to come."

Referring back to me, Erica was speechless at the rejection and narrowed her eyes at me.

Just as I was about to rebuke, a strong, heavy presence, almost monstrous, appeared at the sea out of nowhere.

"-ROAARRRRR!-"

The roar of the beast echoed throughout the area. A gigantic [Boar] of fifty feet in length, with jet black fur and tusks so huge that could only spell destruction, was destroying its way to the harbour.

A divine beast. That's what my gut is telling me. So well-built with muscles, with a strong and vigorous body, it was emitting an aura of divinity.

Whenever it charged, buildings would collapse.

Whenever it roared, windows and glass would shatter.

Wherever it went, destruction followed suit.

Explosions could be heard in a nearby warehouse. Fire erupted from where the explosions were, blazing brightly in the sunset.

Godou and Erica stood there flabbergasted, frozen by the sudden turn of events.

The youth had disappeared somewhere right after the appearance of the beast. That guy was way too suspicious. Judging from the accusation from Erica together with his premonition of the approaching danger, he must be somewhat closely related to what's happening.

But now was not the time to suspect the youth. A monster was wreaking havoc in the city and I have to stop it. Without wasting any time, I dashed towards the divine beast. People's lives were in danger the longer I delayed. Godou shouted something but I kept on running to fulfill my dream, to be an Ally of Justice.

Erica was on the other hand, running up on the rooftops of buildings, heading towards the raging beast. Our eyes make contact. It was brief but I could tell that she was getting doubtful about me. To avoid being further suspected, I ran to another direction into a burning building to aid victims that I heard pleading for help.

With her sword in hand, Erica went to face the beast head on. Standing about eight-story tall, the savage beast was rampaging randomly at any tall structure or buildings in sight. The knight of Milan unleashed a burst of power towards the gigantic [Boar] but was rendered useless against the protection of the divine beast. Howling in protest at the attempt to hurt it, the beast hurled itself at the blonde lady.

After saving some people in the rubble of destruction, I stood a couple of meters away from the [Boar] and went into deep concentration.

I dove deep into my library of weapons, searching for the weapon that is suitable to restrain divine beast.

'Tch!' I clicked my tongue. I only have enough prana to trace it plus one more weapon before I'm out. I don't have a choice. I have to act fast before the black brute wreaked further chaos.

Trace on.

"_I am the bone of my sword"_

Reciting my first line of aria, I imagine a makeshift gun. Reproducing the weapon in my Reality Marble as though loading a gun, I project it to reality as though firing it.

"Enkidu: Chains of Heaven!"

Sounds of chains vibrated through the air. Halting the divine beast's movement before it crushed the blonde lady, the chain wrapped itself around the beast. The neck, waist, torso and limbs were restrained by the steel chain rendering the beast immobile. The blade end of the chain embedded itself deep into the ground but not without cutting through the divine beast when encircling it. I hold tightly onto the other end making sure to constantly supply prana enough to sustain the chain.

Enkidu was a divine chain used by fifth King of Uruk. Named after his closest friend, it was used to stop the rampaging 'Bull of Heaven' that had caused seven years of famine in Uruk. Its ability allowed itself to bind the gods. The higher the divinity, the stronger the chain binds the target. A perfect weapon for this grotesque beast.

The [Boar] roared in fury as the chains restrained it to the ground. The more the beast struggled, the tighter the chain becomes. Elongating and constricting as though trying to tear the limbs apart, the oversize [Boar] howled in pain. The black beast was not the only one struggling though. My magic circuits have been pumping prana non-stop to maintain the chain, heating up my whole body. I don't think I could hold out much longer. I need to act fast before I ran out of juice.

The [Boar] identified the source of it's restriction. With heavy breathing, the trapped savage beast released a deep growl and stared straight at me with eyes full of ferocity as though remembering my face, as though targeting me, eyes of a wild animal hungry for prey. I unconsciously slackened the flow of prana causing the chain to loosen a bit. Shit. Taking advantage of the opening, the black beast roared and flailed wildly attempting to escape the chains binding it. My magic circuits were straining as I try to maintain Enkidu's form. I can't keep this up any longer. Got to end this fast.

Just as I was about to trace my next weapon, a strong whirlwind blew strongly onto the scene. A strong aura similar to that of the [Boar] could be felt permeating from it. I reinforced my eyes to see better only to briefly see a figure of a person at the eye of the storm.

Golden swords joined the raging wind, forming a deadly whirlwind of swords that cuts the [Boar] into pieces. Howling in pain before its demise, the black beast turned into sand. The leftovers of what's left of the giant beast were carried away by the whirlwind, vanishing altogether.

What was that? I sensed divine presence from the whirlwind just now. Was this what Erica spoke of earlier? I have to investigate this further.

Relieved to see the monster gone, I turned to see Godou running up to me before I collapse on my knees out of fatigue for overexerting myself.

"Hey are you alright!?" I can see his panicked stricken face as he supported me. Funny, I've heard that phrase twice in such short time.

"Hold on, I'll take you to the hospital."

"No, no hospital please. I just need some rest and I'll be alright."

"But-"

I looked at him straight in the eye. He slowly nodded. "Ok, I'll take you back to where I'm staying tonight."

"Thanks." I was grateful for his understanding. I wanted to avoid getting myself involved too much with the public services where they checked for ID and I still haven't confirm my situation yet. Better stay a low profile.

"Hey did you see that monster? What the hell was that? This is getting freaky." Godou asked me with a trembling voice. "I want to know that myself." I replied tiredly.

Thankful that I got help, my conscious faded halfway through, tired at all the commotion that's happening. But my mind just can't stop remembering the youth, the all too suspicious person. I'm too curious to know what he was and how closely related he was with the incident. With that in mind, my conscious faded. What we didn't know was that someone was watching us from afar.

*Scene Break*

Erica Blandelli was a proud knight and a mage of the magic association of Milan, The Copper Black Cross. Descended from the Knights Templar which dominated Europe since the Middle Ages, the Copper Black Cross was one of the strongest associations.

Already mastering knighthood at a young age of fifteen, Erica was a prodigy in both martial arts and magic inherited from the lineages of the Templar Knights from ancient Rome to medieval Europe. Even so, she still lacked the experience and achievements to inherit the title of _Diavolo Rosso_ which was earned by her esteemed uncle, her only blood relative left. It was a title endowed to the top knight that represented the Copper Black Cross to other outside parties. This title of honour was renounced by her uncle who was now the commander-in-chief just three months ago. In order to inherit the title, Erica required an accomplishment, high enough to gain recognition among the associations.

Thus here she was, to investigate the appearance of the [Heretic God] on the island of Sardinia. To uncover the true identity of it and to seal it, bringing peace back to the island. However the situation she was in was truly unexpected.

Her magic associates had already done an investigation and a youth had come out from their results. Being spotted at all the appearance of the different sightings, Erica went to confront the said youth, only to find two other people with him. One of them was an ordinary guy but the other was just as intriguing as the youth.

He seemed to be a Japanese with a slightly taller than an average Asian. His body was well toned as though he'd undergone training and hands that were rough hinted of wielding a weapon. But what was the most intriguing about him were his eyes. With those golden-brown, hawk-like eyes, eyes that seem to study you, evaluating you, eyes of someone who had experience something worst. Erica was somehow attracted to him. A slight blush appeared on her cheek but she immediately shook it off. She needs to concentrate on the task at hand and find out the culprit behind the incidents that took place across the island.

The man showed weird reactions from her introduction. Was it that weird? Did she say something wrong that could cause him to react that way? No matter, she needed to get answers and she needed it now. Resorting to forceful means, she was about to intimidate the youth into a duel but was rejected for he rather duel with the man. Erica narrowed her eyes back at the man. This was the first time she got rejected so she wanted to know the reason so but was interrupted abruptly.

A gigantic Boar appeared from the shore of the bay. Bringing destruction in its wake, it was a terrifying sight. Seeing a mystical beast up close, Erica was stunned. In truth, she was scared but her responsibility as a knight and her desire to be the _Diavolo Rosso_ of the Copper Black Cross pushed her to act. But what was most surprising was that the man had dashed towards the beast without hesitation rather than running away. Not wanting to lose, she too went to confront the beast head on.

Jumping from rooftops to rooftops, Erica caught up with the man and their eyes made eye contact. Can he see the [Boar] too? Could he be a mage? Then it would make sense if he were the one responsible for summoning the [Heretic God].

Perhaps noticing my gaze, the man suddenly changed direction and headed towards a burning building. It appears that someone was stuck in the building. Should she go and help him? But the matter at hand deserves higher priority. Leaving it to the man, she dashed to confront the beast.

She knew she could not win. Her trusted sword, _Cuore di Leone_, was not enough to stop the rampaging beast from destroying the city. Buildings collapsed, glass shattered, fire erupted. She had to come up with something before more sacrifices were made.

Just when the beast was about to punish her for attempting to hurt it, chains suddenly spurt out of nowhere, binding it into submission. The chains were not any normal chain. She could felt it, a strange aura permeating from it. No matter how much it struggled, it only became tighter, attempting to tear away its limbs.

However it did not last long as the chains showed signs of weakening, as though it could not maintain its form. Erica dashed to the place where the chain originated from. Who would have been able to stop a divine beast from rampaging? Was it the youth suspected earlier?

Upon reaching the source of the chain, a gust of wind blew strongly, forming a whirlwind. She recognised it immediately as another incarnation of a god. The whirlwind enveloped the beast whole. With flashes of golden light appearing inside the whirlwind, golden arcs sliced the [Boar]'s body into pieces, turning it into sand. Taking in of what's left of the [Boar], it disappeared.

Erica turned back to check the source of the unknown chain only to find the man she had saw earlier kneeling as though exhausted. Erica narrowed her eyes at him that was now supported by his companion. 'This could be interesting' she thought to herself as she followed them discretely.

* * *

Author's Notes: So how was that? I've tried to change here and there about their first encounter. Hope its alright. I'm sure there will be some comments about the usage of Enkidu here. Also I made the [Heretic God] nearly the same level as a Heroic Spirit but stronger by a bit. I don't want them to be too weak nor too strong for Shirou to handle.

Well Shirou in this case had already undergone some training so his magic circuits are well developed. He's on the stage where he will slowly get his Archer looks since I think its unavoidable which explains his eyes. That does not mean he's gonna be that cynical, well ok a bit since he has got more experience about the harshness of reality. Don't worry though, I'll still maintain Shirou's friendly attitude. This is Shirou afterall, not EMIYA.

Onward to work on my next chapter!

Comments! Reviews! And I'll try to see where I can improve on. Jikai Made!


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Happy New Year! I'm back. Wish you all have a splendid year ahead. Thank you for reviewing my story so far. I apologise for taking too long. I was busy with my RL, you know exams, projects and stuff. For now I will try my best to release a chapter every fortnight. I had difficulties trying to complete this chapter which led me to rewrite the whole thing. Luckily I had some help from my best friend and couz to edit the story with the tenses and sentence structure and etc, so I hope there are lesser mistakes than before.

Alright, this chapter doesn't have that much but I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Onwards to the story and I hope you guys sincerely enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate or Campione materials.

* * *

**Chapter II**

"_Argh!"_

"_Rin! __Saber!"_

"_Shirou, no don't!"_

_Fire runs._

_Running across the floor like a white line, flames erupted. Forming a border, reshaping the world into a vast, desolate land._

"_This is…!?"_

_Hot. It's hot. HothothothothothothothotHOTH OTHOT!_

I woke up with a startled look on my face. Drenched in sweat, I was panting heavily as though I had just finished a marathon. It took me a while to realise that I was not in our apartment. I was alone. The room I was in was neat and tidy, adorned with numerous paintings which had two single sized beds, a wardrobe and a bathroom. A very simple design of a typical hotel room.

My body was hot as though on fire. I got out of the bed quickly and headed to the shower to cool down and cleanse my body from the stench of blood mixed with all the sand and sweat. Guilt overcame me as I remembered the nightmare. It's my fault that things ended up like this. I was too rash. I could only grit my teeth recalling the incident.

When I got out of the shower, I found my bag. Inside were my spare clothes that Rin had prepared for me beforehand. All the necessary equipment for me to survive was prepared. Could she have foreseen this kind of situation to happen? Perhaps. She is the model student after all, well to a certain extent that is. Sigh…I wonder how they are doing now? I can't help but worry for their well-being but first I had to figure out the situation that I'm currently in.

I put on my spare clothes, a red shirt with black jeans, and folded my used clothes back in the bag. I can't dispose of my worn out clothes anywhere I want. There's blood stains on them, which means my DNA's on them. The last thing I want is to have imperfect clones of myself trying to kill me while wreaking havoc and killing hundreds of lives. Just remembering the previous time it occurred with that one magus gave me the chills. Having to clean up his mess was such a chore. It was an ugly affair, enough said.

While drying my hair, I turned on the news for updates, especially on coverage for the event occurred yesterday. With the news relaying in the background, I gazed out the window. Buildings in ruins, roads destroyed, even smoke from yesterday's fire leaked out from the wreckage. Seems like the appearance of the monster did not happened and they reported it as a natural disaster.

I need to analyse my situation. I need information and what better way than to get it from the net. I browsed through the internet with the computer the hotel provided in the room. My first search was to check the time and date. Accurate. Next was my hometown, Fuyuki city... Results were nil. The city, the place where Emiya Shirou was born, the place of memories, the place that made me who I am today, was missing. I braced myself for the inevitable and searched for anything that might hint me of my world. Apparently all results came out nothing.

I knew it. It seems like I'm in a different world or a parallel one. _The Second Magic_. So far, only Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg is able to perform the Second magic. As one of the five true magic, it allows one to travel to a parallel dimensions at will. Apparently, Rin was an apprentice under him. So, I managed to get a few glimpses of him and she always complained to me about how he would come up with outrageous things. That guy, he threw me here and told me to amuse him. I guess that probably explains the reason I'm here. He must be watching somewhere, laughing at my misery but he did save me from the tight spot that night, so I still owe him.

Alright. Next I checked for my body condition. I scanned my body for any side effects that might occur from my recent 'travel' and my latest major projection that really took a toll on me.

_The Chains of Heaven, Enkidu_. Having projecting it yesterday had put a lot of pressure on my magic circuits. Even though I had first-hand experience getting bounded by the chains and saw it used up front on how it could barely stop even the monstrous Berserker, I still can't fully grasp it. Probably because the chain itself was not really a sword and I kinda dislike projecting it since it reminded me of that arrogant snob. It would be best to avoid using it for now.

Well so far my magic circuits are functioning perfectly and my prana had been replenished from the rest earlier. On to the next major problem.

It seems like the age of gods still exist in this time. I just saw up close, the two incarnations of what seems to be divine beings, the [Boar] and the [Wind]. I have a hunch that's not the last I would see of them.

The Italian girl, Erica Blandelli, called these incarnations [Heretic God]. From what I could come up with from that phrase was enough to inform me that the being in question was running amok, destroying and wreaking havoc everywhere. The closest I could get for information was from her but I would rather avoid that.

Erica claimed that she was from a magical association Copper Black Cross. Magic Association. Those two words were enough for me to be on guard. Even in another world, I can't escape from that association. Just hearing it makes my blood boil. It's because of them that I was forced to separate from Rin and Saber. A place where all the crude and arrogant magus gather to conduct research and experiments. There were too much competition and jealousy that it drove the incident that nearly killed Rin. I wanted to go back to reassure how she's doing but convinced myself that with Saber with her, they won't go down that easily. After all, one of them is a king while the other is a prodigy that won the brutal war three years ago. Even so, I can't help but worry about them. I have to find a way back fast.

Perhaps the Magic Association in this world are different from mine, which did experiments on people and would not even bat an eyelash at using human sacrifice for their own benefits as long as it was kept a secret. Where rare magecraft were kept on a tight leash and at the slightest form of intimidation would result in being eliminated with only their leftovers being preserved as samples. I hope I'm right. I don't want to have to deal with another association running for my neck if they found out that I travelled through worlds.

Despite that, we have a more troublesome problem at hand. I have to first try to stop these [Heretic God] that were rampaging around. No matter how much I want to find a way back, saving the people here is my top priority. After all in order to fulfil my dream to be an ally of justice and to show that 'guy' that I can do it, I need to solve the problem here and save these people from further harm. Perhaps it's no coincidence that I'm here.

Then there's the Japanese kid that helped me. He doesn't seem to know any magecraft though a little trace of it was lingering on him. Maybe I should affirm my situation before coming to a conclusion. In any case, I have to be careful and proceed with caution.

As I was contemplating about the situation, the door opened revealing Godou with a tired look on his face. Noticing me awake, he gave me a tired smile.

"Hey you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better now that I had rest. Thanks for the help. What about you? You look tired."

Godou sighed at my question. "It's the girl, Erica Brandy or something. You remember her? The blonde girl that appeared out of nowhere with the magic sword and stuff?"

I stiffened at the mentioned of the girl. "Erica Blandelli." I corrected him. "Yeah, I remember her. What happened to her?"

I questioned him carefully. Did she manage to track our location?

"She came up to me while I was surveying the place where that monster appeared yesterday. It looks like other people did not see that humongous [Boar]. They treated it as some unfortunate event or natural disaster but I know what I saw. That black beast was there. It appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the place. You saw it too didn't you. I mean you ran to the beast the moment it appeared. Then there was this chain and then huge tornado that killed it. And after I went to look for you, you were kneeling on the ground panting heavily. What's going on here? Magic, knights and now an overgrown boar? What's next? An overgrown goat?"

"What did the girl want?" I asked firmly, ignoring his questions. "What did she say to you?" I said sternly.

"What? Erm..." Godou paused for a while before he could answer me.

"She asked me what I know of the [Heretic God] or something and accusing me a part of a group that summoned one. I really don't get what she meant exactly. I don't understand half of what's happening here. Then she rudely grabbed my bag and took out my stuff. She's pretty strong for a girl. I couldn't resist."

I raised an eyebrow. "Stuff? What stuff?"

"The stone tablet that I was supposed to deliver." Godou took out the tablet, wrapped in purple cloth and showed it to me. "It belongs to my grandfather's friend. I'm here to deliver this to her in his stead."

"Can I see it?" I asked. The tablet was giving off some kind of presence. When he unwrapped the purple cloth, I felt a bad vibe coming from it. The tablet, inscribed on it was some kind of childish drawings but from my structural grasping, I could tell that it's no ordinary tablet. This is a Mystic Code. A magical artefact that uses the user's prana to perform a given mystery. This was not something to be handled by normal people.

"Oh I forgot to mention but she asked about who you are and where you came from. She even threatened me to answer that she pointed her sword at my neck. Such a violent girl." Godou shuddered.

I narrowed my eyes. Why is she asking about me? "So what did you tell her?" Does she suspect me?

"Well I said that we found you unconscious at the beach. I told her you were shipwrecked and were not sure what happened." He looks guiltily at me. "Did I say something I shouldn't?"

"No…It's ok." I gave him a reassuring smile. Still, I have to be careful. She might be on to me.

"Speaking of which, I still don't know who you are or what happened to you. It's ok if you don't want to tell me. I'm fine with it. Everyone has their secrets. I'm just curious that's all." Godou told me. Well that's true. I appeared suddenly wasted on the beachside. Who wouldn't be curious about it?

"Yeah, you're right. Then let me first properly introduce myself. My name is Emiya Shirou. Like you, I'm from Japan. Please to meet you." I slightly bowed my head as I introduced myself.

"Ah" Caught off guard by my gesture, he returned the bow. "Then let me introduce myself properly too. My name is Kusanagi Godou. Please to meet you too."

Awkward silence filled the room. "Ahem" Godou cleared his throat to break the silence. "So…how did you end up washed up on the beach?"

"Well, how do I put it? Let's just say I was thrown down by an unreasonable man and ended up on the beach. It's complicated. Even I don't understand what really happened to me." I shrugged. I tried to make up some excuses to cover up my story. I don't think anyone would believe me that I come from another world.

"Err…right… That's kinda hard on you." Looks like he didn't really buy my story. Well can't blame him. "So can you tell me what's happening? You seemed to know."

"About that, I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's for your own good. And what that girl said was true. You don't know what you're getting involved into. It's best if you gave me the tablet and tell me where to find this owner."

Hearing me say that, Godou frowned.

"No. Are you the same as that violent girl? Then I won't give it to you. It's not yours. I was entrusted to deliver this to the owner so I won't give it to anyone else even if you threatened me. If that's all you want, then please get out. I'll solve this on my own." Godou stared at me with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Look, I'm not in the same league with the girl. Though we are similar, we are still different. You've helped me back there so I'm returning the favour. I'm trying to help you. You don't know what you are up against. To proceed further is to throw away all reasoning and logic. This is not something a normal teenager like you should go up against."

"Though that sounds true and if possible I don't want to get too involved in this kind of stuff that I don't understand, however it's too late. I'm already somewhat involved. After all, I could see the gigantic [Boar] even though other people can't. That means something right? Everything that happened has got to do with this tablet isn't? It is my responsibility to deliver this. I need to know what I'm up against."

I paused and ponder for a while. If possible, I don't want to involve any civilian into this mess. Still he deserves to know. To add on further, the owner of this tablet might know something about what's really happening now.

"Ok. Let's make a deal. If you let me follow you to see the owner of the tablet, I'll tell you what's happening." I need to see the one the tablet belongs to. Perhaps that person has some clues on how to go back to my world.

"Deal." Godou agreed without hesitation. Judging from that response, guess he really was ignorant about the magic world.

"Ok then how about we sit down?" I gestured him to the chair.

"Are you really sure you want to know? Once you're inside, you can't escape. If you want to preserve your daily peaceful life, it's best you back down now." I warned him carefully. He looks just like some ordinary guy that got dragged into this. It's best if he stayed ignorant of this side of the world.

"I've already seen enough. That youth, the blonde girl, the monstrous black [Boar] and even you. I know you're not normal. I can somehow sense it. I can't back down now. If you want me to give up this tablet to you and go home to pretend like nothing happened then you're wrong. Tell me what's going on."

The young teen looked at me straight in the eye. His eyes showed determination. Perhaps he's the type of guy that would finish what he started.

"Alright, alright." raising my hands up as though surrendering. "I'll tell you."

The teenager smirked over his victory.

"I hope you won't regret this. First off the tablet you're holding. That tablet is no ordinary tablet. It is a magical artefact. In my terms, one would call it a mystic code. A mystic code is an artefact that a magus used to perform magecraft."

He looked at me confused by the magical terms I gave him.

"What is a magus and magecraft?" Well looks like I have to start from the very basics.

"Well firstly, a magus is someone who performs magecraft." I explain to him slowly.

"So something like a magician then? They can do magic and stuff?" Godou innocently asked.

"Erm...well if we were to put it in simpler terms, then yeah. Magic or magecraft. Magus utilises those mystic codes or magical artefacts to perform magic. The tablet you are holding is a magical artefact. It is a dangerous item that should not be in a normal person's possession. How did you get this?"

"Oh that. My grandfather told me before. It belongs to a woman, Lucretia Zola, an old acquaintance of his. He told me last time they went on a hot spring trip together in a remote village. Coincidentally, a curse broke out there. Many people died from heart attacks in just half a month, around twenty victims. No evidence of an epidemic or a murder incident was found. Rumours started to spread saying it was retribution bought upon by the curse of the local earth god."

Curses. That can be quite troublesome. Once caught, it takes effort to shake it off. I had a few experiences with them. Well mostly from Gandr which I don't want to remember about.

"Everyone was at a state of panic except for her. She went out that night to visit a shrine which was burnt down by some disrespectful locals, to present this tablet as an offering. When she came back the next morning, she was dragging herself back, exhausted. The curse stopped after that. Everything was solved. But after the village was vacant 10 years ago, they did not know what to do with the tablet so they gave it to my grandfather. So here I am to help in place of him to return it to Lucretia."

A B5 sized stone tablet, it showed a picture of a man with both his hands and feet locked up and drawings of a bird with its wings spread out, the sun, moon and stars.

Well that mostly explains what I'm feeling from it. There's a strange vibe coming from it as though it's alive. Something was inside this and it's itching to come out.

"Then can you explain to me about that giant [Boar] that appeared out of nowhere yesterday?"

Hmm…I mused for a while before answering him. "To tell you the truth, even I am not so sure myself. Judging from what the blonde girl Erica Blandelli said previously, she called it a [Heretic God]. I have a rough idea of what that means but what I can say from that and judging from what we saw yesterday, that [Boar] was probably a divine beast. The highest rank of magical beast, they are creatures that do not fall into any biological classification. And someone summoned it. That blonde girl was looking for such person. From what I heard she said earlier, there are more to them then we know. I have to stop this before more damage is done."

"It's best if we ask the expert. Erica might know the answers but I would rather avoid her. Another lead we have would be Lucretia Zola. I don't think a normal person would possess such an artefact and based on your story, I'm sure this Lucretia person is not any normal collector. Let's hope she knows what's going on. Alright, that's enough explanation for now. Should we get going then?"

Well enough talk, let's get a move on. I don't think the place we're going to is closed and it was the first time both of us were going there so it would be no surprise if we get lost. I also want to meet this Lucretia person as fast as possible.

"Wait, hold on. How can I trust you? What if you really are the person that summoned this [Heretic God] that that Erica girl is saying? You seemed too knowledgeable about the matter. If I were to say, you're the most suspicious person."

Sigh...I massaged my forehead. After all that and now he suspects me? Well it was true. No matter how you look at it, I'm one of the main suspects second to that youth we met. After all I just randomly appeared wasted on the beach.

"True. You have the right to suspect me. I could be one of the culprits that would secretly steal the tablet from you or to use you to meet Lucretia but you know, you should have think about this a bit earlier before giving me information too."

"So you really are-"

"No, I'm not one of these people that summoned the Heretic God. Heck I don't even understand half of what's happening. What I do know are the basics. I roughly can gauge what is going on but I still don't know much of it. That's why I need to go see this Lucretia person. Hopefully she has the answers that we want. And how about yourself? How do I know that you are not feigning ignorance? I don't have any alibi to prove my innocence. All I can say is to trust me."

Godou went silent and stared at me. "But if you are looking for a suspect, then that youth that we met on the beach was the most doubtful. Didn't Erica mention that he was spotted at the place where other divine beast had appeared? He was even able to tell when the [Boar] was appearing which he disappeared right after. I had an uncanny feeling that he's not normal. He was probably the one responsible for this turn of events."

As though pondering and evaluating what I had just said, he finally sighed. "Well you are right in that aspect...Alright. I believe you. And you don't seem like that of a bad guy. I'm sorry for doubting you. I hope you're not offended."

"None taken. It's no surprise for you to be doubtful of anyone. In fact, you should be. They are lot kinds of people in this world. You should be wary." I gave him an advice based on personal experience. "Well let's get along now shall we?"

"Hmph! For you to fall for such lies, you really are pathetic. You may have fooled him but I, Erica Blandelli, won't fall for such twisted words." A proud voice suddenly echoed throughout the room.

Damn. I was careless. I knew she went and confront Godou earlier, then there's no surprise that she will try to persuade him to doubt me. Surely she will have some device, no, spells to tap in our conversation.

Red and gold emerged from within the shadows. The blonde beauty stood proud at the doorway of the room, sword at hand. This could get ugly.

Pointing her blade at me, Erica glanced briefly at Godou before glaring at me. "I have enough of this act. I want you to tell me who you really are and what relation you have with the [Heretic God]. Depending on your answer, I will either kill you or worse." Like a lion who found its prey, she stood firm, ready to pounce.

I raised my hands up to show I'm unarmed, "Either way I'm gonna get hurt isn't it? Is there a third option where you put down your sword and we solve this peacefully? Well after all, if you ask me to choose, I would prefer the former please. The idea of something worse than death doesn't sound that appealing to me." I shuddered. Seriously there were many times I was in a state where I wished I was in a life and death situation instead. The culprit was mainly from a certain twin tailed girl. With that devilish, scheming smile of hers could make you shiver in fear.

"Ho? What a crude sense of humour you have there. I wonder if your tongue is able to save you from this predicament." she narrowed her eyes as though studying me carefully.

"Now now, calm down here. I was just joking. I have no intention to fight you. Instead I think we share the same goal. I want some answers on what's going on as well, about this [Heretic God] that you spoke of." Erica frowned at my excuse. "Believe me when I said that I have nothing to do with the events occurring now but I want to do my best to stop it. I have a feeling that that's not the last we see of them. I want to save as many people as possible. Those are my true feelings." I focus my gaze and stared deep into her eyes. Hopefully my intention is delivered.

Though I don't want to be involved with someone from the magic association, now was not the time to hesitate. From the looks of it, the situation with the [Heretic God] won't end that easily. Still, I needed to gather as much information as possible and what else to get that but from the girl standing in front of me. Huh? Why does she look like in a daze?

"Hello? Did you hear what I just said?" I waved my hands to get her attention back. Is she for real? How can she daydream when pointing a dangerous object at someone? It could be hazardous, for me.

"Wha-huh?" Snapping back to reality, the blonde shook her head vigorously as though trying to shake off something. Did I say something strange? "What's wrong with you? You've been staring at me for a while now."

As though taken off guard by my question, her whole body shook as she glared at me ferociously. Now she's mad?

"Ahem, excuse me. How can I be so sure what you said was the truth? In fact, I have the feeling that you are hiding something. Hurry and spit it out before I run out of patience!" and... she brushed it off as if it didn't happen.

"I'm telling the truth. In fact, I just got here. I'm just used to situations like this. Since you already eavesdropped on us, there's no need to further explain right?"

"Yes, I agree. I understand very well."

Phew. "That's good. Glad that you-"

"I understand that you are used to dealing with divine beings and what no other then the summoner himself, if not then somewhat related to it. Are you perhaps working with that youth before? Both of you seemed to know each other."

"Where you even listening to what I said before? Gosh..." I'm getting tired of this. What's with her? If she had listen to our conversation earlier, then there should not be any problem.

The stubborn blonde continued to eye me as though not convinced. "Then if you really are uninvolved, then tell me from which magic association you are from and state the reason for you being here."

Crap. I can't simply say I'm a wanted man from another world, forced into here by an unreasonable old man.

"I can't say. I'm not from any association and even I'm not so sure myself how I got here but believe me when I say that I'm not in the same league as that youth." I tried to defend myself with a half-baked excuse which I don't think was enough to convince this young lady.

"I see" Did she buy that excuse? "Since you're not being honest then you leave me no choice but to resort to force." I knew it. Who would believe that kind of excuse?

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine but be prepared for the outcome." Erica brandished her sword.

"Duel with me. If you lose, you will have to tell me everything you know. Now arm yourself!" she points her sword at me with full of fighting spirit.

Damn it. This is bad.

* * *

AN: Alright! That's it for now. I hope that it wasn't too draggy. This chapter is more or less an info dump. It was to provide some explanation from the novel which was absent in the anime and for Shirou to review the situation. I hope I did it right. Next chapter will have some action. So look forward to it. Reviews are welcome so bomb away. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Campione materials~

* * *

**Chapter III**

The tension was rising. The situation had turned grim. Is there no way to avoid this fight? Both of us were staring at each other, tensed, each waiting for the other to make the first move. I unconsciously bought my hands to the side, ready to trace my weapons in case of an assault. The blonde knight eyed me carefully, flexing the sword at hand slightly. The silence was agonising. Just as I was about to project my swords to reality, we were abruptly interrupted by our bystander.

"H-Hey!" While we were in a heated discussion, Godou stood there trying his best to try to comprehend the nature of our conversation. Finally noticing that the situation had gotten serious, he decided to butt in.

"No violence here! Didn't Emiya already say that he didn't know? Don't threaten him." Godou voiced out in protest.

Erica glared at the interruption. "How can you be so sure of this person's credibility? You yourself are a suspect. Don't think you are free from any suspicions."

The blonde girl shot Godou down, silencing him instantly.

"Look, how could you assume that I can fight? I may be just a normal, mediocre mage, not a combat one. Furthermore, I don't have any weapon. How am I suppose to defend myself?" I tried to come out with all sorts of excuses. This girl is seriously hard to convince.

"How can you not defend yourself when you can even halt an advance from the [Boar] yesterday? You're the one that conjured that chain wasn't it? I don't think a mediocre mage is able to possess a chain capable of holding back a divine beast."

Giku! Did she saw me yesterday? I really am bad at hiding things.

She smirked. "I knew it. You're hiding something. Can I conclude that you're one of the culprits? Still refusing to admit it? Fine. Have it your way. You leave me no choice."

The young blonde then slashed at me without warning. Dodging out of reflex, I escaped with only a small cut of my fringe. Is she serious!? "Wait wait! Don't jump to conclusions! Calm down! Please reconsider your actions. I don't want to fight you. So please listen to-" Woah! That swing nearly took my head. Is she trying to kill me? How am I going to talk if I'm dead?

No choice. Searching for my exit, I hastily jumped out the window of the inn. Without turning back, I jumped to the left, dodging a slash aiming to cut me into half. "Oh? You've got good reflexes. Are you from an organisation that practiced combat? Hurry and arm yourself. I don't want this to be one sided. It will tarnish my pride as a knight." Is she crazy!? It's broad daylight! Isn't she worry that people would see?

Sigh... such a feisty girl. What a headache. Ignoring her declaration, I turned my back from her and made a run for it. "Hey! Where are you going!? Stop at once!" Her voice faded through the background as I fled to the alleys.

Running through the narrow alleys, I coordinated my way, relying on my instincts to guide me through.

Hmm? A shadow was leaping above me. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, a red figure was following me. I smirked at her stubbornness. Seriously, what a persistent girl she was.

Making brief eye contact with my pursuer, I led her to an empty, half destroyed plaza that I spotted before. Off limits due to the destruction caused by the [Boar] yesterday, it was a perfect place to test our skills. The plaza was dimmed of sunlight, blocked by the smoke produced from the burnt wreckage surrounding it.

I stopped at the centre of the plaza, awaiting her arrival. Standing three blocks away on a rooftop, she stood to observed that I was no longer going to run away.

We made eye contact and she smirked at me. Leaping straight to the plaza, she landed gently on the ground. Impressive. Now let's see how she fairs in battle.

Standing tall and proud, she strode to the centre of the plaza with an aura of nobility. "Can you reconsider this? I don't want to fight you. Can't we just talk this through?" I tried to persuade her knowing very well that it was futile.

"Speak for yourself. You're the one that led me to this empty plaza devoid of any witnesses, and just from that stance tells me that you're rearing to go. I wonder who the one that really wants to fight is." Erica rebutted back with a teasing tone to it.

I shrugged, expecting this answer. Well it was worth a try. With a crooked smile, I bought both my hands to the side as though gripping an imaginary hilt. "Let's make a deal shall we? If I lose, I'll tell you everything but if I win, then you're gonna tell me everything you know about the situation. Is that alright with you?" I suggested to her. If I were to fight her, surely I would want to benefit from it. I need information, and she's the closest one I could get. Well I don't think I would lose that easily.

"Oh? So confident of your abilities? Fine by me. I hope you won't regret this." Forming a stance, she bought her now empty hands forward.

"O lion of steel and your ancestor, the lion-hearted king — please hear the oath of the knight Erica Blandelli."

Speaking with a firmed and clear voice, Erica began the incantation for a spell.

"I am the valorous successor to the bugle, the descendant of the Black Knight. 'Til my fighting spirit is broken, my sword will never shatter. O lion-hearted king, I implore you— bring the essence of battle into my hand—!"

A red magic circle appeared in front of her. Reaching out her hand into the mouth of a steel lion that appeared, Erica pulled out her sword.

"Advance! The time for Cuore di Leone to fight has come!" With her long, slender sword, Erica readied herself into combat stance. "So? What are you waiting for? Or do I still need to provide you with a weapon?"

"Thanks for the offer but your concern was unnecessary. I've got my own." I politely rejected her offer and traced my favoured twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya. Relaxing my body, I bought my weapons to the side.

Erica frowned at my action. "What's with that posture of yours? Are you really taking me seriously?"

I shrugged at her comment. "Of course I am. I'm as serious as you."

"Hmph. Then it's fine. It's just that, that posture reminded me of someone. Nevermind, just so you know, I won't go easy on you."

"Fine by me." I replied with a smile.

Then without warning, Erica closed in the gap instantly and thrust her sword forward, attempting to pierce my heart.

Relying on my instincts, I twisted my body to the side by reflex to avoid the fatal strike.

Using the momentum, I bent down to dodge the followed up horizontal slashed aiming to cleave me into two, taking instead a few strands of my hair.

At the same time, I slashed my swords upwards, forming an uppercut at which she narrowly escaped with just a small cut which exposed a little of her cleavage.

All that happened in one fluid motion, in less than two seconds. As expected of the Great Knight. That title wasn't just for show. She's good.

We widened the distance between us, taking the chance to analyse each other. This was gonna be an interesting fight.

*Scene Break*

Sound of running footsteps echoed throughout the empty alley. Kusanagi Godou was running with two bags sling against his shoulder. One was his while the other was another's.

"What's with these people? Suddenly trying to kill each other. Can't they just talk things through peacefully?" Godou complained loudly as he went to look for them. "But seriously, how did things end up like this?"

All this talk about magic, knight, gods, it's like a setting for a game or an anime. 'What have I gotten myself into?' The teen thought to himself as he searched for the two.

Cling! Clang!

Sounds of metal resonate in the background. Flashes of light flickered from a certain alley. "Is that the place? The sound seems to be coming from there." Godou whispered to himself and jogged to that alley. What he saw there captivated him.

Debris littered the damaged plaza. With smoke sheltering from the glaring sun, the plaza was shrouded by shadows. With an inconsistent exception, light leaked through the black smoke, temporary exposing the two. As though featuring the star performance for a show, it formed a spotlight on the two figures.

Beautiful. That was the first word that came to mind. For all his life, Godou never saw something so intense. Two red figures were moving around the plaza. Exchanging skills, steel clashed against steel, illuminating the darkened plaza with bright orange sparks.

It was a captivating sight. Emiya and Erica dueled with such passion and ferocity that it seems like they were enjoying themselves. Their movements were so fluent and coordinated that it was like a dance, sword dance would be the correct term.

As Godou got closer for a better look, he could feel that the pressure intensified. Both of them were evenly matched. Moving around with fast steps, they avoided each other's strikes while parrying from blow to blow, forming sparks like a fireworks display.

Erica was controlling the flow of battle with dexterity, pushing Emiya back, not giving him a chance to retaliate. All he could do was to defend against the fierce attacks raining down on him.

Godou stood there speechless. He was not sure if he was confused by all that had happened. No, that wasn't it. He was at lost for words at the girl on stage.

Moving gracefully with quick and light steps, Erica swung her sword around with ease. Her moves were so graceful that it was as though she was dancing but at the same time fierce like a lion. This girl was meant to be in the limelight.

Godou could not help but be mesmerized by her elegance. He was so busy gazing at her that he didn't even noticed a blade flying towards him...

*Scene break*

Steel clashed against steel.

Sparks flew, illuminating the darkened plaza.

Each strike she unleashed was aimed for my vital points.

Each strike she gave, I would dodge or parry them.

As though testing each other's endurance, we repeated this for a full ten minutes.

Parrying all her attacks, I was taken aback at her enormous strength. For a woman her size, she was very strong, strong enough to push me back. It reminded me of Saber with that monstrous strength of hers despite having such a petite size.

She was good. It was not only brute strength but was also accompanied with amazing skills. With fluid movements, she forced me back to defence.

Evading a counter-attack that I managed to pull through, she jumped back gracefully across the plaza, opening the distance between us.

The barraged of attacks finally stopped and only the sound of our ragged breathing were audible.

"To match me in a one-on-one duel, not many people can manage to keep up with me except for my rival. I compliment you." Erica spoke with interest. "Could you be a knight too? All the more I want to know about you."

"Who knows? You're not too bad yourself. I can see that your title as knight was not just for show."

"Well off course. I am Erica Blandelli, The Great Knight and soon to be Diavolo Rosso. Though I would like to enjoy dueling for a little longer but I am in a hurry. Now let's get this over and done with." She declared.

As though the previous exchange was just a warm-up, she went even faster than before, swinging her sword proficiently.

The blonde knight charged at me with full strength, eyes full of determination and confidence. Her blows were stronger than before that blocking them was starting to get difficult. As the battle recommenced, the tear on her shirt slowly became larger as she began putting a lot more force in her strikes.

"Haaaa!" With a ferocious war cry, her now revealing chest moved together with her movement. If I'm not wrong, it's bigger than Rin's. Wait, what am I thinking!? Ugh…this was getting distracting. Is she purposely showing it to me? What a formidable foe.

Distracted by her well-endowed bosoms, Bakuya was sent flying from my hand. Seeing me at a disadvantage, the blonde knight smug and her strikes intensify.

Instead of retreating, I went in for the offence with only Kanshou in my hand. Erica frowned at my sudden changed in tactics. Dismissing my behaviour as an act of desperation, she went back on full assault.

She fell for it. I smirked back at her. The air vibrated at the disruption caused by the spinning blade, producing a deadly sound. Approaching from the side, the white counterpart, Bakuya, raced its way towards Erica.

Like magnets attracted to each other, Bakuya approached Kanshou with Erica in the crossfire. I swung Kanshou, accelerated by the attraction force of its counterpart, striking the blonde knight from two directions.

With Bakuya blinding her from the reflection of the flickering sunlight, Erica instinctively managed to avoid both of the attack by avoiding and redirecting Bakuya away but with the cost of her defence. Staggering back, she was left defenceless. I closed in on her, bringing my arm up with Kanshou in hand.

The blonde's face showed a mixture of shocked and frustration. I've got her now.

Just as I was about to bring my arm down, the sound of rocks shifted caught my attention. Someone was there, and he was in the trajectory of the deflected Bakuya.

'Damn it' cursing under my breath, I changed my target and threw Kanshou towards the intruder instead, deflecting both blades away from him.

Falling down from the improper posture, I landed on something soft.

'Kya!' Wait, something soft? And what was that cute sound? I have a bad feeling about this. Looking up meekly at the thing that broke my fall, the origin of the cute sound was glaring daggers at me, while giving me a venomous smile! A venomous smile! That was enough to convince me that I was in deep trouble.

"Don't you dare move." speaking, no, ordering me in a bone chilling voice, she had her sword at my neck while smiling sweetly. I'm dead meat, I can be sure of it. Girls are scary when they smile while they are angry. I know from experienced. I gulped hard, preparing myself for the inevitable.

"Why didn't you finish me off? You had the chance to do it but why didn't you?" she demanded.

"Huh?" I answered dumbly. That was an unexpected question. Am I spared? How should I answer her? "Well actually..."

Sound of rocks tumbling down interrupted my answer. The culprit was still sitting there with a dumb expression on his face. He's unharmed. Looks like I made it in time.

Noticing the presence of another, Erica shifted her view to the young man sprawled on the debris. "I see..." she whispered to herself. "I understand now. It's my lost. As a knight, I must honour the deal we made. As much as I hate it, I'll allow you to do what you want with me" she said while looking away, blushing.

Wait wait! I thought the deal was to exchange information only. Now I look like a bad guy. "Hey don't make it sound like I'm some kind of pervert!"

"Aren't you already one? You've tried to cut my shirt off didn't you? Look at this, the cut exposing my dear chest. You'll be sure to compensate for this." And she gave me a cunning smile.

Ugh...Is this blackmail!? I got a bad feeling about this. "So...I guess I lost? Considering the position we are in with a sword inches from my throat."

"Do you want to stain my pride as a knight? It was my lost. You could've strike me back then." she argued back, emphasising the blade.

"Erm...that's not really convincing considering the sword at the tip of my neck"

"Fine then!" She finally put away her sword which I finally could breathe a sense of relief. As we were having our meaningless argument, we forgot that someone was spectating our little bickering.

"Um...guys? Hello?" Godou voiced out to get our attention. When we finally noticed him, we finally realised the situation we were in.

There was awkward silence. Erica was just a breath from me. I knew she was beautiful but seeing her up-close really emphasised her beauty. With small, soft luscious lips that were calling to be kissed, sapphire blue eyes and hair as golden as a crown, I was mesmerised by her beauty making my heart race. The tore on her shirt greatly exposed her cleavage, with her disheveled clothes from the recent battle fought, drenched in sweat and ragged breathing, makes her look so seductive and alluring that I found myself unconsciously staring at her.

"Don't...don't stare at me like that..." the beauty suddenly spoke while looking away.

"Huh?" I answered, stumped at what to say.

"How long are you going to lie on top of me? It's unbecoming of a gentleman." her now blushing face was now coupled with a pout.

"I-I'm sorry!" If anybody would have seen this scene they would definitely misunderstood. We both blushed furiously after I got off from the awkward position we were in.

That was dangerous. I've let my guard down. If Rin were to see this, I'd be butchered by the smiling devil and indulged in a world of pain by Saber. Gotta be careful next time.

As I sneaked a glance at her, she too was trying to calm herself down and mimicked me. When we both exchanged glances, the redness returned to our cheeks.

"Alright alright! That's enough flirting you two!" standing in between us, Godou wore an annoyed face. Is he jealous?

Erica stood up straight and muttered a brief spell which restored her clothes back to normal. "Good match" she said as she held out her hand to me. As I took her hand as a form of sportsmanship, I regretted it right away. She gripped my hand so hard that it started to felt numb.

"You're good. It's a shame that we were interrupted if not it would be more...interesting." she glared briefly at the cause of the disruption which he let out gulped. Did she have a trick up her sleeves if I were to continue with that strike previously? It really could've been interesting to see her try to counter that.

"Are you a combat mage? You should start telling me who you are. We had a deal and since it's a draw, we both shall answer each other's questions."

I knew things would end up like this. "Well actually I-"Before I could complete my sentence, I was interrupted by a sudden quick and light rhythm. Why am I always interrupted when I'm about to say something? Letting go of my hand, Erica took out her red cellphone.

"Please excuse me. I have to take this. Don't think you're out of this." She warned me before answering her phone in Italian. Reinforcing my hearing, I tapped into their conversation.

"Yes? What!?...Is it the same as before? I see…I see…At Dorgali?...I'll be there" Her face turned solemn as she talked on the phone. Did something happen at Dorgali?

"Hmm…Looks like I have to go to Dorgali and both of you are coming with me" she suddenly declared.

"What? Why should I follow you? I have a job I need to do to give this tablet to Lucretia. I need to go to Oliena, not Dorgali" Godou voiced out a complained.

As fast as I could react, Erica had the tip of sword pointing at Godou. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not. That tablet you possess is no ordinary tablet. A holy relic leaking such divine power, even we of the Copper Black Cross rarely possesses specimens of such high calibre. If you were to go to the witch's place then I'm going with you but first I have an urgent matter to settle and I don't trust you to wait for me. So you're coming with me." Godou gulped hard and nod at the unreasonable beauty.

Lowering her sword, she smiled sweetly towards me. "How about you? Any problems?"

"Nope, no problem. I'm all in. But I would appreciate if you would tell me what's going on." raising my hands up as though surrendering.

"Good. I'll explain along the way. Then let's go…to Dorgali."

Godou sighed a long sigh. I pity him. Getting dragged around by the unreasonable blonde beauty, we made our way to Dorgali.

I better prepare myself for what's coming. I didn't really like it when I heard the phrase 'monstrous energy' over the phone. Whatever awaits us couldn't be good.

As we made our way to Dorgali, dark clouds had already started to form. Unaware to us, an ominous presence was gathering...

* * *

AN: Alright! How was that? This is my first time narrating a fighting scene which I hope was delivered well. Do point out any mistakes that you think can be improve. Your reviews and suggestions means a lot to me for my reference so that I can better in my writing of future chapters. Cause they will be a lot of fighting scenes in the later chapters so I need to know how well it went.

You've notice that my chapters are short and simple. I actually want to keep it that way. I'm a fanfic reader myself and I find long chapters exhausting and difficult to pause midway. Well that means there will be a lot more cliff hanger for mine. haha.

Anw thanks for the reviews and the favs and followers so far! I really appreciate it. I've been receiving concerns on the harem of Shirou and Godou whether they should be shared among them or just have Shirou hog them all (muahahaha!) Well for this case, it will be revealed in the later chapters when they finally meet all the girls so for now just hold on to your horses~! I have already briefly planned what their relationship would be like which I hope will be satisfactory.

Also a lot have mentioned about having Godou becoming the Campione instead of Shirou. Some provided great ideas and arguments about Shirou being overpowered if he would be a Campione. Well I already have my setting in my head about how this goes so try to guess who will be the one.

If you've read the LN then you'd notice that I've slightly changed the order of the story. I will be combining the anime and LN a bit for this. And for now, I will put my Author's Notes at the end of the chapter to avoid spoiling anything. For the next chapter, there will be some lightning and stuff so look forward to it! Feel free voice out your opinions. I look forward to the growth of my first fanfic!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own fate/campione materials

* * *

**Chapter IV**

The roaring sound of an engine played in the background. The train was making its way to a little town on the coast. Located at about 230 km from Cagliari, Dorgali was a town surrounded by mountains and valleys.

"Hmm…Emiya Shirou is it? So to put it in simpler terms, you are one who can be called a freelance mage, is that correct?" a certain blonde beauty asked in a suspicious tone.

"Yes. You are correct." I affirmed her question.

"Hmm…" she hummed provocatively. "Are you really?"

"It's my turn to ask questions now." I interrupted her before I was interrogated further.

We were currently on the train to Dorgali. The two of us were dragged along to go there with her after she had a phone call previously. Though Godou had his complaints, I for one was keen to know what made the knight anxious during the phonecall. After we were done eating some sandwiches for lunch along the way, Erica bombarded me with questions of my origin where I was able to cover up most of it. Though I didn't lie when I mentioned that I was working as a freelancer, I doubt that was enough to convince this lady here.

The blonde girl shrugged. "Fine. I'll know soon enough. So, what is it that you want to know?"

"Everything you know about the situation, about these [Heretic God] and also about what's happening at Dorgali. I need to know what we are facing." I enquired.

"Oh? I thought you already knew? Judging from the conversation you had with this guy here." She sneered.

"This and that are different. I merely guessed its definition based on what I know and experienced. Isn't it best to ask the one who really knows about this?"

She sighed in annoyance and began explaining.

"Gods. In ancient times, these gods were born from the myths that humans have passed along through generations. The essence of the earth, sky, stars and their constituent elements, these are what comprises the supernatural core of the myths forming the existence of the 'Gods' that we, magi have hypothesized." Erica clarified, crossing her legs.

With a finger pointing upwards, she continued her lecture. "[Heretic Gods] in the meantime are those that rebel against their myths that form their core. They went against the very principal of their existence, appearing at places unrelated to them and bringing great calamity and destruction wherever they go."

"So basically, they can be said to be corrupted then?" I interrupted.

"No, not exactly. They still maintain their pride as gods and retain their abilities as spoken in their myths and legends. The only difference is that they do not act as they did in their myths. Where they were supposed to protect humans, they end up harming them. Where they were once gentle and benevolent, they would instead bring violence and disaster for humankind. A heretic is one that refuses to conform to the established standards of conduct. For in this case, they have abandoned their very purpose."

Interesting. So it's different from what Berserker was. When I found out his identity later, it turned out that he was the demi god, Heracles. From what I know, Heracles was a proud warrior and a champion for his people. After seeing his state in the war; robbed of sanity and reason, his only purpose was to destroy anything that was in his way. It's probably because he had a very capable master whom he would obey that he didn't go out of control. Even from the info I got from the 4th war, Berserker constantly acted on its own accord, putting a heavy burden on his master.

However it's because that he lost his sanity that I could somehow breathe a sigh of relief. Without his sanity intact, he was incapable of unleashing his full potential. If that were to happen, I believe he would be a more formidable foe with his exceptional skill. In other words, these [Heretic Gods] cannot be taken lightly.

"You seem to be in deep thought. Care to share what's on your mind?" disrupting my train of thought, Erica enquired in a sceptical manner.

"It's nothing. So, can you tell me about what's happening here?"

"Hmph." Probably because I refuse to answer her, she started to get irritated. "So far, including the [Boar] yesterday, there have been four other appearances of divine beasts on the island of Sardinia. The [Camel] at Bosa, the [Ram] at Orgosolo, the [Bull] at Barumini and now the [Boar] at Cagliari. Moreover, that mysterious youth we saw that day was spotted at every incident and with that a [Wind] deity would show up to vanquish them. Other than you, he's the most suspicious." She said, emphasizing my name.

"And the place that we are going to, what's happening there? Is it another appearance?" Ignoring that statement, I urged her to continue.

Eyeing me distrustfully, she continued on. "You're quite sharp. Yes. I've received info from a spirit user that there's a massive amount of energy gathering there. Though I brought you guys along because there's still much I need to extract from you, it would be wiser if you two go into hiding. Who knows what we are going to go up against. Don't worry, no matter how far you try to run or hide from me, I will still find you with magic."

Well that's reassuring. Godou shifted slightly, disturbed by that fact.

"Hey Emiya-kun, you act as though you've met them before. Do you have any experience with them?" asking out of the blue, Godou finally opened his mouth after listening to something that doesn't make sense to him. Is he on my side or her side!? Sigh...

"Well something like that." Seven of them to be exact, though two of whom were not from the age of gods. One of the two was a fictional character while the other was from a certain someone's future. "But this and that are different and I'd rather not talk about it."

"And why is that?" Erica narrowed her eyes. "If you did meet them and managed to walk away unharmed, then why not tell us the details? Who knows it might be useful for our encounter later on. Or…could it be?" as though realising something, her tone became serious. "Could you be a Campione!?"

Campione? A champion? As I gave a puzzled looked, I turned to Godou to see if he knows. Who knows if it's unique to this world? When he gave me a clueless face, I sighed. Who am I kidding? Of course he doesn't know. "Care to elaborate on this, Campione?"

"What? Don't tell me you don't know. If you're a mage, it is common knowledge to know what a Campione is. Speaking of which, you should know about [Heretic Gods] yourself if you really are a freelancer. This guy here is acceptable since he's oblivious to the magic world. You however, were even able to halt the divine beast but yet do not know of them… Who are you exactly?" she asked impatiently.

Silence ensued. Only the sound of the engine grumbled at the background. Suddenly, a flash of lightning accompanied by the sound of thunder broke the awkward silence. The sky grew darker and darker. I squinted my eyes as I viewed the surrounding environment.

"A storm is coming." I let out a whisper. Following my gaze, Erica too tensed up. As we made eye contact, we understood immediately. Something is coming and it's bringing in a storm with it.

"Let's put this aside for now. We have a more troublesome situation at hand." Erica said.

"Agreed." I immediately answered her. I have a bad premonition about this. It's best to put aside our differences and concentrate on handling the situation first.

As the train arrived at the station, we proceeded to take a bus that was just a ten minutes journey to Dorgali. When we got out of the bus, we were welcomed with flashes of light and a heavy rain. The one responsible for that was probably the giant beast floating in the sky.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Godou complained.

"Hey looks like you've got your wish." I jokingly said back.

"Heh. A goat? Seriously? Man I don't think I can go on. My reasoning is crumbling away." he whined as the giant [Goat] hovered high up in the sky.

Moving gracefully in the sky, the [Goat] danced in the clouds. As though choreographing the clouds and winds, thunder and lightning, it was a spectacular sight that would leave you in awe.

With blinding flashes of light, rain started to pour down heavily on the small town. Many people shut their windows and doors, unaware of a divine beast high up above them. Only when the lightning strikes frequent and the gust of wind got stronger did they notice it was no longer safe and started to flee from their homes.

"You, I need you to go into hiding. Go and find a place to hide and seek refuge." Addressing Godou, Erica gave out instructions as soon we saw the [Goat]. "As for you, is it possible to use that chain of yours again to restrain that beast?" she turned to me.

"No, I can't. It's too high up." I explained. Though it's true that Enkidu was the best solution to this predicament, it consumes a high amount of prana and every time I traced that chain, it makes me nauseous. My pride just doesn't allow that.

"Then you're useless." She snapped. Ouch, that kinda hurts. "Then go with him to hide. Like I said before, I can find you no matter how good or far you hide. So be my guest."

"Then what about you? Do you have a plan?" I asked the knight.

"Don't mind me. Just concentrate on finding a safe place to hide." Her aura suddenly changed as she went into her combat mode.

"Come, my sword, Cuore di Leone. Blade that guards the throne of the lion! I beseech the predecessor of red and black. Grant your protection to my body and my chivalry!"

Chanting her spell, she summoned her sword but this time with a cape along with her. Adorned with a red cape and black stripes, it intensified her beauty even more. Standing tall and proud, she gave off a majestic aura, full with confidence and bravery. I can tell that she's a very capable woman that can lead to victory, like a certain king who wields a golden sword despite that small frame of hers.

"I'm going to go closer to investigate. You guys go." as soon as she completed her sentence, she dashed straight to town.

"Alright Godou, you should run. Godou?" The guy in question stood there with a blush in his face. "Hello?" I waved my hands in front of his face to get his attention back.

"Huh?" snapping out to reality, he finally noticed me.

"Well she is attractive, that I have to admit but be careful who you fall for. That girl is trouble if you stick around her too long." I gave him a man to man advice.

"Wh-what are you talking about!? I'm not falling for an arrogant girl like that!" Godou retorted back.

"I'm just saying. Well I'm no lady-killer so I can't really say." I scratched my head. Though I had experienced dating Rin, the way she thinks is still a mystery to me. I don't think I can ever understand woman. They are a unique existence themselves. "Alright back to the topic. Godou, I need you to focus here. I need you to go seek refuge together with the townspeople."

"Then how about you? Are you going to follow Erica?" Godou asked back.

"Don't worry about me. I've got a plan of my own." Though it might be difficult in this weather but I'll do what I can.

"Go!" Without waiting for his reply, I shouted at my back as I hurried to my task.

*Scene Break*

The storm rages on.

The howl of the wind grew louder and louder. The heavy raindrops stung against the skin, reinforced by the speed of the one travelling. Combined with the strong wind, it evaporated faster, taking the heat away with it.

Cold. She was cold. Her clothes were drenched from the icy rain. Still she continued to run. With her feet barely touching the ground, Erica was leaping. Using [Leap] magic, it allowed her to jump a far distance that people would even mistook her for flying.

Erica analysed her situation. Thunder and lightning struck the town mercilessly. Buildings destroyed, pavements carved out and objects were flying around carried by the storm. Hearing the screams of people fleeing the town, Erica gritted her teeth, frustrated at the fact that she can't help. Even if she did, it would not change anything. She had to first get rid of the source of the problem, which was now leisurely hovering up the sky.

Erica continued leaping; looking for any building high enough that could shorten the distance between her and the divine beast. Regrettably, there were none. The highest she could find was a tower about six to seven storeys tall. No choice. Landing at the top of the tower, Erica looked up to the sky.

High up in the sky was the [Goat]. Though she was here to investigate, it was useless if the subject was too high to reach. She needed to get its attention. There was a method however; she had never used it before in real combat. It was a risky method. As she contemplates on her decision, lightning continued to strike the town. There's no time. It could be dangerous but that's where the fun lies. Well why not just try it out first? If she wanted to become a [Diavolo Rosso], she must first learn to take risks. A small smile formed at her mouth.

Thrusting out her sword up in the air, she started chanting.

"Eli Eli lama sabachthani? Oh Lord, why hast thou forsaken me?"

A secret technique passed down by the Copper Black Cross, it was a spell that was recognised as one of the most difficult of the secret arts. The Golgotha spell. Its words were an incantation of fury and prayers, calling forth hate and regret. Forming a bone chilling atmosphere that would make a person's heart go numb, the [Goat] lowered its gaze. Noticing the disturbance in the atmosphere, the [Goat] descended towards her.

Goats are naturally intelligent animals, clever and alert to their surroundings but was this [Goat] the same? Does this beast contain the same divinity, the same power as other divine beast?

The only way was to determine it herself. Transforming her sword into a spear, she infused her spell words of despair on it, allowing it to hurt even the gods. Thus, the spear of Longinus was formed.

With the curse that never misses the target, Erica threw her spear towards the oncoming beast.

Striking its lower abdomen, a small open wound was formed. Crying out in pain, the [Goat] gave out a strong sense of hostility.

She smiled. Her hunch was correct. This beast could still be taken down by her level of power.

Time to go. As the knight recalled back her sword, she hastily jumped away from her position, seconds before it was struck by lightning.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Erica continued to dodge the onslaught of lightning aimed at her. She needed to lure the beast away from the town. There were still plenty of townspeople fleeing to safety.

"Guh!" Five lightning strikes struck her position simultaneously. Barely managing to evade the attack, she escaped with only graze on her arm.

The attack intensified as even more lightning simultaneously attempted to strike her. Dodging was becoming difficult. Coupled by the strong wind and slippery ground, it affected her speed to manoeuvre.

"C'mon, over here! Head to safety!" A familiar voice was heard shouting in Japanese.

"What is he thinking? I told him to hide but why is he still here? He can't even speak Italian. How does he expect people to understand?" complaining to herself at act of the reckless boy, a small smile crept on her face. "Idiot."

*Scene Break*

"Wai-"

"Go!" Emiya cut him off before he could speak, running into the darkness of the storm.

CLASH! The ground breaking sound of thunder rumbled in the background. Left alone to fend for himself, Godou was at lost as to what to do.

The [Goat] was clearly visible in the dark sky, dancing with the clouds, and unleashing lightning across town. People were flooding the streets, fleeing from the storm that was wreaking havoc onto their home. Confusion spread as flashes of lightning blinded them temporarily. Cries and wails of despair were muffled by the deafening roar of thunder.

As Godou jogged to the direction of the fleeing crowd, his nightmare came true as he stumbled upon a scene that made his stomach churned. "How horrible."

Charred beyond recognition, black figures that resembled the human body littered around. Having lightning mercilessly rained on them, those that were struck were burnt alive, stiffened at their last position in their attempt to flee, dying at where they stand.

"Ugh…" The stench of burnt flesh coupled with the gruesome sight was too revolting for a normal person like Godou to stomach.

"Aiuto! Aiuto!" Screams of what seemed to be pleas of help could be heard repetitively. Seeing the state of those that failed to escaped, he was torn between saving himself and going there to help.

"Argh damn it!" Cursing himself, he chose the latter. Though he would usually leave it to authorities to handle the saving but they themselves had their hands full handling the situation. If he were to run away himself, the guilt of ignoring the fate of the people in need when he could make a difference would haunt him forever.

Running to the direction of the pleas, he discovered a house on the verge of collapsing. The front porch was covered with rubbles from the rooftop, blocking the entrance. A woman was inside, banging on the door desperately while screaming for help. Cries of a baby were also present, wailing loudly.

Looking for an alternative escape route, Godou encircled the house, finding a window that was blocked by a few wooden pieces from a destroyed crate. Clearing the rubble of wood, Godou broke the window with one of the wooden pieces.

"Over here!" Shouting in Japanese, he caught the attention of the woman holding a baby. The interior of the house was covered with rubbles. There was barely any space to move around. Luckily the pathway from the door to the window was not covered badly.

The disheveled woman hurried to the window and passed her baby to Godou. As she was about to step out of her house using a wooden stool as a stepping stone, the building was struck by lightning. Shaking vigorously the building could no longer withstand the burden and started to collapse. Reacting instinctively, Godou pulled the woman to him before she fell back to her crumbling house.

"Ugh" Pained ached in his right shoulder as he put stress on it, carrying the woman who was too exhausted and her child to safety.

As the building behind them crumbled down, it attracted the attention of a policeman who was looking very haggard. He came running to them and shouting what seemed to be 'Are you ok?' in Italian.

Nodding his head as a sign of acknowledgement, the policeman bought the woman and her child to safety. There were still people evacuating the premises and it was obvious that the policemen were lacking in manpower.

Volunteering himself, he continued to shout instructions to the townspeople with basic hand gestures, guiding them to safety. The lightning strikes were getting more recurrent. He too had to proceed to safety soon if he were to survive.

BOOM! Striking a nearby building, a little girl fell on her knees, covering her ears from the devastating crashing sound. Paralysed by fear, she continued to stay rooted on the ground, crying. Nobody looked back at her, busy running for their lives.

Seeing this, Godou hurried to the little girl. "Hey are you alright? Where's your mom and dad?" speaking in Japanese, of course the girl did not understand. She cried even louder, scared at the events that were alien to her. Making a troubled face, Godou tried once again to converse with the girl.

The rooftop of the building they were under was starting to fall apart. Unaware of the danger above them, Godou finally managed to convince the girl to stand.

"Godou!" The shout of his name alerted him of the present danger tumbling towards them. Unable to evade in time, Godou shielded the girl using his body, hoping to at least protect this frightened little girl.

He waited for the debris to fall onto them but nothing came. Instead what came were complains. "Idiot! What do you think you're doing endangering yourself!?" a beautiful voice rang in his ears. He didn't know how relief he was to hear her voice. Erica was standing there with a frown on her face. "Though I have a lot of complains, now is not the time. Hurry and escape with the girl."

"GAOO!" The roar of the [Goat] echoed throughout the storm.

'Damn it!' cursing under her breath, Erica transformed her sword into a shield and quickly bought it up, just in time to block the multiple lighting strikes.

"Guh!" Though she managed to block the strikes, it left her vulnerable as it sent electricity jolting throughout her body, paralysing her. Unable to move, she let out a gasp of pain.

"…Hurry…run" With her body paralysed, she barely managed to spit out those words.

"Wait, I can't leave you alone. You'll die!" Godou protested. Quivering in fear, the girl in his arms started to cry again. He had to bring this girl to safety but that means Erica would be left unprotected. He didn't know what to do. He felt powerless, useless, unable to do anything. If only he had power, he could save them both.

Bleating loudly, the [Goat] descended closer. A cluster of dark clouds gathered above the beast. Electrostatic charges were accumulating in the clouds. 'Is it going to unleash a final attack? Even if we were to run, we would still get caught by the explosion. Is this the end?' Lost at what to do, Godou could only fall into despair. He held Erica and the girl together tightly in his embrace, shielding them from oncoming onslaught. Knowing that it was a futile effort, he still did not give up.

CRASH!

Blinded by the bright flash of light, Godou waited for strike that would end them. The sound of thunder was louder than usual but nothing came. Everyone was unharmed. Even the streets were not hit. What happened?

"Intercepted." A soft whisper. "It was intercepted. Something went and took the blow instead." Struggling to stand, Erica stared at a distance.

"Hey are you alright? Can you move?" Voicing out his concerns, Godou supported Erica who was still under the influence of paralysis.

"I'm fine. More importantly, what was that?" Erica squinted her eyes to the direction of the mountain valleys.

Roar! The beast's painful cries resonated in the background.

Multiple arrows were bombarding the beast. Though it did little damage, it was enough to distract the [Goat]. Changing targets, the white beast flew towards the source of the arrows.

For now Godou and the rest were safe, as the [Goat] made its way to the mountains, bringing along the storm with it.

"What happened? Where did those shots come from?" Godou asked confused.

"Archer." Erica gave him a short answer. 'There's an archer around the vicinity of the mountains. Whoever it is, he's good. To be able to snipe accurately to intercept the lightning, he's no ordinary archer.' Her face turned serious. 'Could it be that guy? It can't be. He's a sword wielder, not an archer. If not, then could it be the youth?' Multiple questions filled her mind.

As the [Goat] was lured away by the archer, Erica reinforced her eyes to the limits, trying to make out the position of the archer. It was useless with the weather condition. In any case she needs to get closer and to do that she needed to recover from this paralysis. It was more or less five minutes before she could move freely again with her recovery magic doing its job.

"It's gone. We're saved." sighing in relief, Godou released the girl in his arms. "Don't worry. You're safe now." Giving her a reassuring smile, the little girl just stared at him. Unable to comprehend what he said, she just gave a small nod.

"No, it's not over yet. The [Goat] is still there. If my speculation is correct, a [Wind] deity will appear to get rid of it." Erica reminded him. Though she could hardly move, she still tried to speak.

Reminded of the still present problem, Godou's face turned grim. "The youth." he whispered.

"Yes. There is still the youth. If I'm not wrong, he would appear soon." Erica continued.

"No, not that. The youth...He's there...He's standing there observing." Godou pointed out.

"What!? Where?" Suddenly on high alert, she searched for the subject of the conversation.

There, standing a few blocks away from them was the youth. Purple hair, with worn out tattered robe and emitting a strange feeling, he stood there, gazing at the white beast. Noticing their stares, the youth turned to them and gave off a smile while heading away.

"I'm going there to talk to him." Godou said out of the blue.

"Wait! What are planning to do?" she retorted.

When he was about to move off, he was halted by a small weight. Still clutching on his shirt, the little girl held on to him, not allowing him to go. She looked up at him with eyes, pleading him not to go.

"Agatha!" someone exclaimed. A young woman in her late-twenties ran to the girl with relief. "Mama!" the girl cried in relief as she was embraced by her mother.

"I'm glad you found your mother." Godou said softly to the girl while patting her head. The mother said something to him in Italian that he didn't understand, repeating the same word again and again.

"She's saying thanks for taking care of her daughter." Erica translated for him. She was struggling to move herself despite the paralysis still in effect.

The family of two then departed somewhere to safety. The little girl continued waving at him as the anxious mother carried her along.

"I see..." It was not the first time someone thanked him for helping them but these feelings he felt was somewhat different. Seeing the joy and relief of the mother reunited with her daughter struck something within him. 'Perhaps I should do some humanitarian work sometime when I get back' he thought to himself.

"Hold on for a while. Don't do anything rash. My paralysis won't take much longer." Erica claimed.

"I can't wait much longer. We can't afford to lose him. If what you said is correct, then that guy might be the one responsible for all this mess. I'm going to talk to him to convince him to stop all these incidents." Godou turned to her. "I don't want to see anyone else gets hurt." With that, he went off to chase after the youth.

"W-wait! You don't know what you're up against. He might be a dangerous mage. Godou!" her advice fell on deaf ears. She could only grit her teeth as she concentrated all her power in her recovering magic. She got a bad feeling that things won't go that well for them.

* * *

AN: Happy Chinese New Year! Congratulations to all the Chinese around the world! Yeah! :D

I've been busy these few weeks with reports and test to do. Luckily I wrote this chapter earlier if not I don't think I could submit this today.

Anyway, how was the chapter? Not much action here. Just some humanitarian work. This time the main spotlight is on Godou. I'm trying to develop his character further for future references. I have plans for him so wait and see. For the archer, I guess you probably know who is it.

Well for the questions that were posted in the reviews, first of, make no mistake. Shirou is still somewhat an airhead in girls. Try to decipher how I depict Shirou's personality. For who will be Campione, I've already set it in my head. I hope that it will go well. I rather not explain too much here cause that will be a spoiler and that would defeat the whole purpose of reading the story.

The next chapter will be quite on delay since I still got exams and reports to do so probably about a month or so.

Haha. I don't know what else to say here. Oh I've already tried my best with my friend to check for any grammar mistakes so if there is still some, hope you guys can forgive them.

For the next chapter, there will be more Shirou and some explosions! I think you already know what I'm talking about. haha. Your thoughts and reviews are important to me so that I know what I'm lacking in. Well until next time. See ya!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own fate nor campione materials.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

The sky was dark, shrouded by the thick clouds gathering above. Thunder and lightning mercilessly strike the town below. A stampede of human beings flooded the town floor, attempting to flee from the devastation that had befallen on them. The pouring of heavy rain made the floor slippery, making it dangerous for those that would often lose their footing.

Burnt flesh littered the ground. Pavements were torn out. Buildings were collapsing. Cries of despair echoed throughout as the town was blinded by endless flashes of light accompanied by a deafening crashing noise, bringing a sense of hopelessness for everyone that was there.

The one responsible for all this chaos was floating up in the sky, an animal resembling the goat. Dancing among the clouds as though it was orchestrating the storm, wreaking havoc upon the town. That goat was no ordinary goat, that [Goat] was a divine beast, with white hide and long twisted horns, radiated a divine presence. However that beast was now groaning in pain.

"GAAAOOOO!"

Assaulted by what seemed to be 'arrows', it received multiple wounds on its body. The beast's intelligent eyes surveyed its surroundings, identifying the source of the disruption. Releasing lightning around it as a sign of superiority, the [Goat] made its way away from its previous target, away from the town, towards the vicinity of the tall mountains.

"Alright. Come on."

It had been awhile since we split up from each other. Each of us had proceeded to our respective task. As Erica made her way to town and Godou to seek refuge, I made my way to the mountain valleys, looking for a good hunting spot.

On the peak of a cliff of a certain mountain, covered by lush greenery, I stood there with a bow in my hand. It was a bow that that guy had used to shoot his arrows. A long bow that was body length long, it was improvised to cater to the need of the different kinds of 'arrows' used. Readying my 'arrow', I intercepted the lightning targeting them. The timing was perfect. Exploding in mid-air, white light blinded the surroundings.

Without delay, I unleashed a rain of arrows onto the white beast. Each arrow launched had an equivalent destructive power to an anti-aircraft missile. Even that, it only dealt minimum damaged on the divine beast. I couldn't complain as the real objective had already been achieved.

Disturbed by the onslaught of arrows, the [Goat] proceeded to my direction. Shot after shot, arrows rained down on the [Goat]. Streaks of lightning crashed randomly around my position, attempting to obliterate the one who dared to disturb it.

The main objective was to lure the [Goat] away from the town. Looks like Erica got the same idea but was interrupted halfway through. Now it's my turn to take over that task.

Dorgali was a town near the coast of Sardinia, surrounded by mountaintops and valleys. At the foot of a certain mountain, meters away from the town, there lies an abandoned stone quarry, a perfect place for the impending disaster.

4 kilometres to striking zone…

Trace on.

The firing hammer fell one by one. My magic circuits buzzed, heating up as prana started pumping in.

A sword formed in my right hand. It was the demonic sword wielded by the Ulster hero of Ireland, Fergus mac Róich. It was a legendary two handed sword with power said to be able to slice mountains and destroy an entire army.

3 kilometres…

I pour in even more prana to the sword, reinforcing it further, further to the point that its form started to change.

Alteration. An intermediary step between reinforcement and projection, to modify or add an effect or feature to the concerning object to suit the need of the user. For my case, I use it to meet the demands of my unique method of fighting.

The shape of the sword alters, altering into something else, something more aerodynamic. Coiling into a spiral, its shape was akin to that of a giant screw. Not only was the blade modified, even the entire structure was altered to cater the need for it to be used on a bow. A sword now modified into a deadly "arrow", its presence was emitting a sense of enmity.

2 kilometres…

The [Goat] continued its blinded assault on the mountain terrain. The darkened sky illuminated arbitrarily by the recurring lightning strikes. Loading the "arrow" on the black long bow, I took aim.

I continued to pump prana into the "arrow". More and more to the point it starts to break, overflowing with raw energy, into something more powerful than before, into something, dangerous.

The sky darkened further, with thick black clouds starting to gather at a point above the beast. Was it going to unleash its full power? But what was this odd presence that I feel?

Shaking away the distraction, I returned my focus onto my bow.

1 kilometre…

_'I am the bone of my sword.'_

A Broken Phantasm. A Noble Phantasm that was reinforced and packed with prana to the point of breaking. An unstable weapon similar to that of a ticking time bomb that could detonate any second. It was a weapon utilised by him as one of his projectile weapons. I've seen it being used twice in the war. A weapon so powerful, that it could penetrate the magical defence of an ancient powerful witch even as an aftereffect. So powerful that it could even take one life out of the many from that monster. The Fake Spiral Sword. Its name was...

500 metes…

"Caladbolg."

The "arrow" raced through the skies, leaving a trail of whirlwind in its path. It formed a vortex so intense that the "arrow" distorts even space itself.

Perhaps sensing the impending danger approaching, the [Goat] halted its advance and released streaks of lightning, attempting to strike down the oncoming "arrow". However, all that was in vain. The "arrow" sped pass through the array of lightning, missing by a mere margin, twisting its way to its intended target like an unstoppable missile. In its last effort of resistance, the white beast changed direction at the last minute, struggling to dodge the "arrow".

"What!?"

In that instant, all sound was lost.

Accompanied by a pillar of blinding light, an explosion so strong erupted, scorching the very earth itself. Shaking the surrounding air, it emitted an intense pressure that could be felt to those that bore witness to the destruction. The darkened skies partially cleared up, showing bits of the starry sky among the thickened black clouds.

However it was not because of that that surprised me. It was the fact that the very "arrow" that managed to outrun the lightning strikes of the [Goat] was intercepted by a non-other than lightning itself. Yet it was of a different kind, a completely different existence. It was a dark, black lightning. One that was filled with overwhelming hatred and despair intercepted the arrow, denying a direct hit on the beast.

I scanned the surroundings far and wide, looking to find the culprit responsible for the retaliation.

The tablet! There standing with a stone tablet raised above his head, with short purple hair and tattered clothing, was none other than the youth himself. Somebody else was there too. A familiar Japanese teen was sitting on all fours with an unbelievable look on his face, was Kusanagi Godou. What the hell is he doing there? Didn't I tell him to head to safety?

The youth then proceeded to pass back the tablet to Godou and spoke something to him. As though noticing my gaze, he turned to me with a childish grin, a grin that reminded one of a child that had found an interesting new toy or game.

Was it him that blocked my attack? The black lightning that interfered with my arrow was emitting the exact same presence as the one I had sensed from the tablet earlier on. Furthermore, that tablet, in order to be activated requires a huge amount of prana. For him to use it easily, could he be...!?

A soft painful moan reverberated in the air. As the dust of the destruction cleared, a huge crater came into view. Trees surrounding were torn apart, fuelling the growing flames further from the resulted aftermath. Even with the rain heavily pelting the ground, the fire still rages on.

There sprawled on the ground, was what once to be the [Goat]. Covered with blood, half of its body was gone. Its lower half was completely incinerated, eaten away by the explosion. Its entrails were visibly hanging from its body. It was barely breathing, clutching for its dear life like a fish out of water. I could easily end its life with my normal arrows but in that condition, I don't think I needed to.

Just then, the wind blew stronger, converging at one point to form a small whirlwind. It grew stronger and stronger until it was enough to propel the master controlling it, up in the sky. Hovering above the dying beast, the one in question gave it a pitied looked as though he knew it very well, as though it was his pet, as though it was himself.

'Worry no more oh beast' Using my reinforced eyes, I lip-read his words. 'Be at ease for in a while we shalt free yonder from thy misery. Come!' With that, a huge golden sword fell from above him, severing the [Goat]'s neck, ending its life instantly. Without any chance to protest, the slayed beast crumbled into particles and was absorbed by the golden sword!

I knew it. My speculation was correct.

As the golden sword shrunk and returned to its master's hand, a sudden burst in prana could be felt from him. He then gave me a fierce smile.

'Excellent!' The youth exclaimed as I'd lip-read his words. 'What a spectacular display of power that was! Oh... Truly amazing! It makes my blood boil!' He shivered with excitement.

I am not really too fond of people like this, well that is if he is human. Their personalities were usually twisted. If I'm not wrong, next would be...

'Come take arms once again. Let us challenge who art the strongest!' Yeah. I knew it, a duel. But this might be a good chance to see his capabilities and perhaps find a few weaknesses that I could exploit. 'A contest of speed and precision. Let us determine the victor by the first who slays the beast!' Did he say slay the beast? But I thought the [Goat] was already slain. No, it can't be...

! A loud squawk echoed throughout the chaotic night, breaking the tense atmosphere. Wind started to gain speed, howling as though preparing the appearance of its master.

A second storm was approaching. The only different this time was that it was now a storm made of only hurricanes. Hurricanes strong enough to blow away buildings of solid rock, strong enough to tear through the rocky mountains, strong enough to wipe out the entire town.

The town which was already ravaged by the thunderous storm was now subjected to an even worse predicament. And the one responsible for the disaster now was 'it'.

Gliding through the skies, every time it flapped its wings, a strong gust of wind was produced. Slowly they gathered, forming a huge tornado that could bring upon disaster which would overshadow the [Goat]'s lightning. A majestic beast similar to its counterpart, it was a bird of prey with majestic golden feathers. With wings and body of red and gold, it was befitting of its title as a divine beast. Equipped with raptorial claws and a sharp beak suitable for hunting, the [Raptor] encircled the town looking for its prey.

The townsfolk went into a state of panic as their town was again invaded by another disaster that seemed to be bent on annihilating them. It was like a divine retribution had been brought upon them to cleanse all the sins that they had done. They could only pray to God for mercy to ease their suffering. From the distance, I could see Erica scrambling to protect them from the strong winds.

The youth now stared at me with eyes full of excitement. 'Shall we begin oh warrior of the East? Let me bear witness of thy power if it is worthy to dance with me! Let us begin!' With that, strong wind started to centralise around him. As the wind picked up speed, he vanished as though blending in within it, becoming the [Wind] himself and flew to direction of the [Raptor]. A loud blast could be heard as the two forces of nature clashed.

I don't have much time. That guy is dangerous and he's no human being that I can be sure of. From what I heard from Erica, this youth could most likely be a [Heretic God]. The more divine beast he slayed, the stronger he becomes. Did he possess an ability to absorb powers? Anyway no matter what the reason may be, one thing was for sure, I need to take that [Raptor] out before he does, before he made it his own. Judging from the speed and agility of the [Raptor], a mere straight forward arrow won't be that effective. However there is one weapon.

Trace on.

The firing hammers fell. My magic circuits were filling up as I searched my library of weapons. I needed a weapon capable of high speed manoeuvres and most importantly of all, to be able to stay on target.

Forming in my hand was a long, thin dark object. A pitched-black sword belonging to King Unferth, it was presented to the hero Beowulf of the Geats to slay the mother of Grendel. It was a legendary sword that was said to never fail the hand of anyone who wielded it in battle.

_'Steel is my body and fire is my blood.'_

Using alteration, the sword deformed. Deformed into something of an aerodynamic structure obscured with jagged edges, coiling around its core, forming a spiral that curved upwards. It gave off a sense of dread, as though hungry for blood. Loading it to the bow, I took aim.

A fierce battle was raging at the outskirts of the town. Two tornadoes were facing off, bringing catastrophe upon the surrounding area. Trees were uprooted, tearing up the earth making the place a wasteland. Buildings and the streets were destroyed as the town was at the mercy of the clash between the two divine powers.

Seeing the resistance, the [Raptor] let out a high pitch screeched and dived down towards the conflict as though finally identifying its prey.

This was the perfect opportunity. Red sparks danced around the "arrow" as it was fed with overflowing prana. Pulling back string of the bow, I set my target. It was shaking uncontrollably as though acknowledging its prey, like a hungry hound eager to hunt.

The [Raptor] and the [Wind] were locked in a fierce battle of supremacy over the skies. Screeching loudly to show its dominance, the [Raptor] flew in the reversed direction to the [Wind] after its own tornado had failed. Attempting to cancel it out with its speed, the [Wind] finally succumbed to the golden bird. In its place a golden sword as large as the [Raptor]'s wingspan appeared. A double edge sword, it floated in the skies as though someone was wielding it.

Then without warning, a red bullet soared to the skies. Howling like a pack of hounds, it seeks its prey.

The air vibrates. Red light stained the darkened skies. A loud screech of pain followed after, as a giant mass of golden feathers was sent hurling away. It managed to somehow lessen the damage with a wall of wind to soften the impact. Still, it did not escape unscathed. Fresh blood painted the ground red as a wound opened on the [Raptor].

"Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains."

Those words escaped my mouth as I released the cursed "arrow" upon the bird of prey. Though it did not kill it, it was still within my expectations since I managed to at least injure it. Tracing yet another copy, I poured prana into the makeshift arrow, even more than the first.

10 seconds...

I kept pumping prana into it, to make it stronger and deadlier than the previous one. The [Raptor] was still in a daze by the sudden attack. I need to attack before it recovers.

20 seconds...

The second arrow was unleashed. A red bullet raced across the field, howling as it makes it way towards its intended target.

However it did not reach it as a giant golden sword repelled the red bullet. The surrounding air vibrated again as the "bullet" exploded, dying the sky scarlet with a howl.

Nonetheless, the golden sword was not invincible as cracks started appearing on the blade. It started to glow bright, as though recovering from the damaged received, sharpening the blade anew. No. It's different. The sword was reforming its shape, its whole structure into something different.

I traced my third "arrow". It needs to be much stronger than its predecessors, more deadly than before.

15 seconds…

Each shot was increasing in power. With a basic charging time of 20 seconds, the concurrent shots have an increase in time interval of 5 seconds, each time I dispense more prana into it.

I focused my mind as I selected my target. The [Sword]'s true potential has yet to show itself. The abilities of what it was capable of must not be underestimated. Even as we speak, it was glowing bright as though undergoing metamorphosis. Target confirmed.

25 seconds...

The third bullet soared to the skies. Howling in the wind, it raced to its selected target.

Hitting square on its centre, the [Sword] shattered into pieces just before it completed its transformation. The hilt of the [Sword] fell from the sky, crashing to the ground.

In that time, the fourth "arrow" was already mounted on the bow. This would be my final shot. I had already used up most of my prana from the first four "arrows". I have to make this work.

10 seconds...

The countdown starts. The [Raptor] had already recovered from the shock of the previous attack. Still bleeding from the wound, it flew up in the sky, over the mountain valleys, screeching with hostility while searching for the one that dared to harm it.

20 seconds...

Red light danced around the mounted "arrow". It was emitting red sparks from the overflowing prana fed into it. More, even more, more unstable, more dangerous, more deadly.

30 seconds...

*Scene Break*

The [Raptor] was a bird of prey. These birds were natural predators, built to soar the skies to search for their potential food on the earth below. With a large wingspan and an aerodynamic body, they were capable of complicated high speed manoeuvres. With keen eyesight made to spot prey from afar, and razor sharp beaks and talons to tear away meat and bones it was made to hunt their prey no matter neither the skies nor the ground.

They were the king of the skies, striking fear to those below them, ruling from above. They were majestic creatures that struck jealousy to those non-flight beings as they looked up to the skies thinking, 'Ah, I want to fly too.'

However no bird of prey could compare to this beast. Ruling the skies with its gigantic body that stretched meters and a loud screech that could made one momentarily deaf at the intensity of the pitch, its entire golden aura was screaming divinity.

Right now, that [Raptor] which was a divine version of the normal raptor had spotted its assailant. It dived straight down to its target.

But it was too late. A red ball of light was already approaching it head on. It had already been struck once after being caught off guard while seeking its true owner and the result was an open wound on its body, even with a wall of wind as a shield. It believed that this time it was prepared to face it. It seeks for vengeance at the damaged done to it and to payback for what it had done to its master.

However, it underestimated the enemy. Approaching was not the same as the one that had struck it previously. Emitting tremendous amount of energy, its aura was akin to a demonic bullet. Ever stronger than before, deadlier than before, it fast approaches, hungry for blood.

Nevertheless, the divine beast did not falter. Instead of retreating, the [Raptor] dived towards the demonic bullet. It was after all the king of the skies!

Two lights crossed path. Red and gold shone brightly at the intersection point. Using its high mobility and speed, the [Raptor] dodged barely inches from the red bullet. The golden light zoomed past towards its victory while the red light soared towards the empty sky, missing its target.

An archer was restricted to an ironclad rule. An arrow once released from the bow cannot change its trajectory or its target. It was only capable of travelling in a straight line. This also applies to bullets shot from guns. If it misses, then there is no helping it.

However that rule, right now doesn't apply here. The red bullet that was released would not accept having denied its prey. It was a cursed sword that would pursue its target as long as the archer continues to target it. Performing an aero feat, the demonic bullet made a 180 degree turn.

With speeds that no normal human or machine could match, it quickly catches up to its prey. Cutting through the air, it raced to the beast, hungry for its blood.

Seeing its pursuer back hot on its tail, the [Raptor] went into evasive action. Abandoning targeting the shooter responsible, it made a sharp ascend, hoping for the bullet to hit its shooter instead.

It was so wrong. The bullet was no ordinary bullet. It was the cursed sword "Hrunting". A Noble Phantasm now broken, it was what it was because of its extraordinary feats that were achieved before.

The red bullet soared up to the skies, mimicking the target's moves. The demonic bullet gave chased, following faithfully to the [Raptor]'s complex aerial manoeuvres, refusing to lose its prey.

*Scene Break*

The sky flashed with bright lights. The chased continues as gold and red zoomed across Dorgali like a blur. Leaving aftereffects which produced sonic booms, they shattered glass and windows wherever went that. The chase continues on all the way across the ocean and back to the mountain valleys. The whole place of Dorgali was now an aerial battlefield.

It was a gratifying speed battle. A duel of supremacy over the right to rule the skies, it was truly a spectacular sight.

Even though it was an obvious sight to behold, right then, only three people were granted the privilege to witness this battle. One was the knight, the other was the one responsible for one of the lights and the other was just a normal teenager. Still the teenager could not be said to be completely normal since he was the only 'normal' there to be able to spectate the absurd events happening in front of him.

Kusanagi Godou was any ordinary teenager. Though thought of what to be a normal errand to run, he was dragged into an array of events that was out of this world. Events that were lost in common sense, things that defied logic.

He was now on the outskirts of the town. After the [Goat] had went to away from the town, Godou chased after the youth which he spotted before. Godou found him standing in the middle of a field with his arms cross. Noticing him approaching, the youth called out to Godou.

"So thou hath finally arrived. Art thou here in anticipation for what's about to come too?"

"What? What are you talking about? I'm here to talk to you about those monsters! You know something about what's happening now aren't you?" Godou rebuked the youth with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Calmest thyself boy. True. Thou a man with sharp instincts!" The youth exclaimed. "It would be of waste to be impatient."

"Don't joke with me." Godou snarled. "That monster destroyed the town and killed a lot of people." He pointed at the enormous white beast in the sky with an increasing tone in his voice. "How could I be calm when I see people dying in front of me!? If you are the one behind this, you better make it stop!"

"Ah. Such fierce words. Art thou perhaps challenging me? Hohoho... Amusing thou is. Only the strong shalt I consider worthy as my adversary." Narrowing his eyes, the youth paused. "Perhaps not. It seems thou hath something hidden. Perhaps it is of the smell from that object that hath attracted me to call out to thee before."

"What are you talking about? What object?" Godou asked with a questioning look on his face after calming down. "I'm not hiding anything−wait a minute. You mean this?" Having realised something, he took out the stone tablet that had been the object of interest by the other two acquaintances he had just made.

"Ah yes. This is the one." Taking the tablet from Godou, the youth held the slab of stone as though inspecting it. "The smell of deceit and trickery. The one who tricked the gods. The hero thief who led the humans, The Deceiver Prometheus! Hoho! Never hath I expect such an item to exist here in the mortal realm. Haaa... Such an exciting turn of events it hath become!"

The way he reacted was like that of an excited child. Godou could not help but felt uneasy about him. Who was this guy?

"Hmm...It seems that a more interesting development is about to unfold. Boy, it would be wise if thy retreat. A powerful presence I sensed shalt descend soon." Saying something even more confusing, the youth held the tablet up in the air.

"What do you mean? Isn't that [Goat] an already powerful thing? Are you saying that there's something more powerful than that? And what are you planning to do with that tablet? Give it back!" Bombarding him with questions, Godou started to get anxious. Somehow, he too felt an ominous presence pending, like something even more dangerous than that monster in the sky.

"Such an impatient fellow art thou. Worry not boy. Thine questions shalt be answer soon. This tablet hath been used before is it not? Inside contains a portion of some earth deity's power. And now we shalt witness that power!" With that, dark clouds started to gather above the [Goat]. The feeling of dread and despair was felt in the air. The beast was busy chasing the origin of the bombardment of its attacker to notice the dark presence gathering. Then a flicker in the mountains revealed an object racing through. Leaving a sonic boom after its departure, the "missile" left a trail of whirlwind in its wake. However what came after shocked him.

For a while, Godou could not hear nor see anything. A bright light so bright, erupted from the 'missile' upon impact. Then a strong shockwave came and he fell to the ground, rolling a couple meters. He was starting to doubt if he was going deaf, or blind. All he could felt was the extreme heat emitted and the tremor of the ground. When his senses finally came too, a devastating sight welcomed him.

"What the hell?" That was all he could gave out at that time.

Burning. The earth was burning. Surrounding trees were set ablaze, unaffected by the rain. A huge crater was formed by the aftermath of the explosion. The sky that was covered by dark clouds made a clearing as though pierced through, revealing the beautiful night sky. What was left of the [Goat] that was almighty before was reduced to half, literally.

He was scared.

Despite that, it seemed that that was not the full blast of the 'missile'. The youth did something with the tablet to hinder the impact. He could somehow tell even though everything didn't make sense.

Godou fell clumsily on his butt, speechless at the scene in front of him. The youth merely stood there unfazed by the commotion.

"What incredible power! I expect no less from a warrior." Murmuring to himself, the youth turned to the boy.

A face full of enthusiasm was etched on the youth's face. That look shook Godou to the very core, sending shivers down his spine. 'For him to be excited at that destruction, this guy must be crazy!' He was starting to doubt him to be even human.

"This tablet, I shalt bestow thee with it. It would be much more interesting for thee to hold it. Perhaps thou would find this useful for thyself in the future events to come. May we meet again shalt fate allow us!" Catching the stone tablet thrown out of reflex, Godou was still stunned as he sat there, flabbergasted at the sudden turn of events.

The youth then walked towards the crater. Strong wind started to pick up as he passes. Was it just his imagination? The wind was getting stronger and stronger, converging at a point.

The wind picked up speed further forming a vortex around the youth. Drowned in the wind, the vortex rose up in the air, carrying him up. 'He's definitely not human!' Godou screamed inside himself.

However it did not end there. After a brief moment, a humongous bird emerged out of nowhere. Its size was as big as a jumbo plane! Screeching aloud, the flapped of its wings produce a hurricane which the town was once again falling prey to.

He was scared.

A golden sword appeared battling the [Raptor] after two tornadoes faced off and disappeared. But then they were struck.

A red bullet, travelling at break necking speed, struck them. Each time it hits, the air around vibrates. The atmosphere was unbearable.

He was scared.

Again and again it struck. Each blow had an increasi in power judging by the shockwaves produced.

Each red bullet soared was an epitome of power. It was as though it was alive. As though a packed of hounds was out hunting its prey.

He was scared.

The presence of those red objects made him nauseous. He wanted to get out of there but his legs couldn't budge. His whole body was paralysed. It was getting difficult to breathe.

The demonic bullet continued its chase. The golden sword now retired, only the [Raptor] was left, flying at high speed to shake off the hound hot on its tail. The bird of prey had now become a prey!

The giant bird of prey continued its struggle but was obviously slowing down. Injured by the previous blow, it left the bird with a bleeding wound on its right wing.

The demonic hound was catching up. The [Raptor] had no chance. It was going to get hit and if it does, it will suffer a similar fate as its previous counterpart.

He was scared.

The two lights flew out to the sea. The shockwaves produced by the two high speed entities created large waves on the surface of the ocean. In a desperate move, the bird let out a screeched and dived down near sea level and turned back. The direction it was heading was the empty plain where Godou stood.

"Eh?"

He was confused. What was the bird planning? Why was it heading his way? Clutching the tablet tightly in his hands, his mind was full of questions. Isn't that dangerous for him?

He was scared.

It was getting closer. The bird and its pursuer were coming closer.

"GODOU!"

A familiar voice reached his ears. Wasn't she stunned? Was she alright? A shout of his name prompted the gears in his brain to start moving. Looking around confused, his thought processing was still trying its best to comprehend the situation.

"RUNNN!"

An obvious instruction that eluded his thoughts. Run! He told his body. Reacting immediately, his body sprang into action.

The tablet was still clutched tightly to his chest. He didn't know why but even though it was a burden, he just couldn't let go of the object.

The screeched of the [Raptor] was growing louder, warning him of the approaching danger, of his approaching death.

"Ha-Ha, ha!" Panting heavily, his tongue was dangling out like a dog.

He was scared.

He knew he couldn't escape. How could he outrun the abnormal speeding beings? The simplest solution was to run in the perpendicular direction of the incoming object. But it was useless. The shockwaves left behind reached kilometres wide. How could he outrun them? Resistance was futile. 'I'm going to die.' The boy thought. Realising this, he stopped.

It has only been less than a few seconds since he ran but why did it felt like hours?

Golden light approaches, enveloped by red light. Was he going to die like this? Nothing achieved, nothing done. He was only here to do a simple errand for his grandfather but now he's going to die? How absurd was that?

Was he really going to die? Going to die? To die? Die. Diediediediediediediediedied iedie!

"No. I don't want to die. No. No! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEE!"

The blinding lights drew nearer and nearer.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

The youth's face came to mind. His eyes, the way he looked at him was edged in his mind. The boy's arm moved on its own as though it was controlled. The stone tablet was bought up, facing the oncoming danger like a shield. The tablet in his hands was hot as though it was burning; shaking uncontrollably like it was alive.

"Wha-?"

Blue flames erupted. A huge firewall of azure-blue flames towering high up was formed, spewed by the tablet at hand. The boy's hands were stiff and numb. He was dumbfounded at the marvel he had just produced.

The [Raptor] upon seeing the obstacle, spread its large wings apart, attempting to avoid the wall of flames. It was behaving as though it was afraid of the blue flames. However its attempt to avoid the wall of flames was proven to be a fatal mistake.

Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the azure flames, the [Raptor] had forgotten to notice the other danger that was following it. Tailing right behind it, howls of the red bullet echoed loudly. It was trapped, doomed from both sides.

Scarlet light filled a portion of the sky, shaking the atmosphere in an intense pressure, as the towering azure coloured flames came down like tsunami while devouring both the golden and scarlet entities.

The sky was illuminated with violet light as red and blue blended together. A soft, high pitched screeched was heard as the [Raptor] continued to resist to the end as it was being devoured by the red and blue light.

And just like when the flames appeared, the whole thing vanished in an instant. Emptiness and silence filled the plains for a few seconds that seemed like hours long. Not long after, sound returns as the crackling noise of the fire burning slowly to its end by the pelting of rain was heard in the background.

The tablet in the boy's hand suddenly became heavy, as though it was filled. He could feel something faint was now residing in this slab piece of stone.

"Ha, Ha-ha…" breathing irregularly, his whole body suddenly lost strength and collapsed like a doll which got its string cut. He was feeling so tired. 'I want to sleep' he thought.

"Godou!"

Someone was calling his name. Who was it? It was a beautiful melodic voice. She sounded impatient though. But he was so tired. What that girl need would need to wait. For now, he wants to sleep. His eyelids were heavy. As they slowly closed, the last thing the boy saw was a handsome youth staring at him from afar.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Well here I am again! I apologise if my updates takes too long. I need to resolve a lot of RL stuff since I just finished school and trying to apply to next course of my education. A lot of docs to settle. Well I still managed to sneak in some writing done using my phone which majority of it was written from._

_Onto the chapter! Made this slightly longer than the others since I took a while to finish it. Well most of the reason of the delay was because I keep on having multiple versions of the chapter that I thought doesn't really suit which I believe other authors do the same. _

_I've inputted Shirou's two ace arrows in it. I tried my best to replicate the scenes from fate at the best of my abilities as I could. Hope it was satisfying._

_I also made the divine beasts stronger than what was described in the LN. And also a change in the divine beast stored in the tablet. I've got plans on how the [Raptor] is going to be used. Just hope it will be suitable for the chapters to come._

_What else? I seriously don't know what else to say here. Haha. Well the next chapter will be started soon right after this. Some explanations and contracts shall be made. Confessions and truth. Mostly as character development. _

_Alright I'm off to write the next! Reviews and your comments are welcome as always. Until next time._


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Campione materials**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Stars littered the sky with the moon glowing in the backdrop, illuminating the night. The clouds that had enveloped the town with darkness before had dispersed with the absence of the one controlling it. The sound of critters returned the atmosphere to what it once was.

Walking on the rocky path, my boots noisily made a repetitive crunching sound. I continuously adjusted my posture to accommodate the extra burden slumped on my shoulder.

The cause of the burden was partly my fault. I gritted my teeth regretting the carelessness that I had done. I was too engrossed in eliminating the [Raptor] that I failed to notice the surroundings. The consequence was what was slumping on my shoulder.

After the appearance of the blue flames that had swallowed the bird, I rushed to the scene to find him, stiffened like a corpse holding the tablet closely to his chest. By the time I reached there, Erica was already working on tending to him even though she was not in the best condition herself. Fortunately he was unharmed but was now in a state of coma.

Did he manage to use the tablet? If he did then it was no surprise for him to end like that. In fact he would be lucky to be even to breathing. For a mere human to use a high level mystic code, I would expect him to be dead or at least in a vegetable state. And if that happens, then all of it would be my responsibility. If I had hurriedly removed the beast, then he wouldn't have to resort to using the tablet. It was do or die.

His injuries seemed to be ok but both of us weren't really that sure what side effects his body might have sustained from using the tablet. And I believe one of them could be the reason why he could not wake up.

When I touched the tablet, there was something else inside it; something different from what I had sensed earlier. Instead of darkness and despair, it was replaced with something else, something similar to the bird of prey before. And previously, the youth had used it to stop my attack. The lightning used was the same one in the tablet before. Could this slab of stone possess the ability to absorb and then utilised the power stored? Questions invade my thoughts but only the owner would have the answers.

That was why we agreed that our next destination was to head to the owner of the said item. Erica had mentioned, from her intel she got that the witch's domain was at the corner of the next village.

And so here we were walking on the stony road leading to Oliena. The reason we were walking was because there were many causalities who suffered from the catastrophe in Dorgiali. So the vehicles were mainly used to transport supplies and evacuate the people to safety. We didn't get a chance to get to any vehicles as many people were grabbing and fighting over transportation to drive their own family to safety. It was chaotic and the police could only do much to control the situation. They had never experienced these disasters before and so was at lost as to what to do. Be it the officials or the people.

Erica had said that she could negotiate with one of the drivers to give us a lift there but I objected because if people were to see us, it definitely would cause dissatisfaction among the people and a riot could even start. I want to keep the damaged we had done to the minimum.

Though the blonde knight had voiced out multiple complaints about how absurd it was for a lady in having to walk that distance, the only reply I gave her was "Deal with it" which she finally became silent but was still grumbling to herself. And thus we resorted to walking with me carrying Godou. If anyone were to complain then it would've been me since I had to carry a 60kg load on my back with a depleted prana supply. Truth to be told, I myself was exhausted. And that's why when a pickup truck approached us, I was grateful inside when Erica quickly grabbed the chance and called out for it to stop.

In the truck, it comprised of only the driver at the front and a load of refugees at the back. It seems that they were heading to Oliena since many other refugees were already sent to Cala Gonone, the town at the coast. So to avoid overcrowding, those that were not serious cases were sent to Oliena instead.

Seizing this chance, Erica took the initiative and tried to negotiate with the driver to give her a lift to which the driver readily agreed. I was genuinely impressed at her power of persuasion. She didn't use magic but words to convince him to let her in, on the front seat to add on with a comfortable seat and a heater! While the others at the back had to suffer from coldness. Oh and did I forgot to mention that she didn't even mention about us when negotiating. Such a heartless person. So when I voiced out my complain,

"Yes? What's wrong?" She smiled sweetly at me. "Didn't you say that you wanted to walk so much?"

Sigh… Was she sulking? Was this revenge for the logical thinking I had suggested? This girl was seriously hard to deal with, just like a certain someone.

"Are you serious?" I said, complaining at how unreasonable that sounds.

I sighed dejectedly, since I was too tired to argue and continued walking onwards, strategizing a way for myself and the guy here to survive out here in the cold night. As I made my way forward, I patiently waited for any sense of sympathy from her.

"So how's your night walk so far?" A beautiful voice rang out into the night. The truck had stopped beside me. Revealing the smirking blonde in the passenger seat, sitting comfortably.

"Oh you should join me. It's a perfect weather for a stroll in the night while carrying an extra load of 60 kilograms on my shoulder. So yeah, it's fun." I replied sarcastically.

"If you want to tease me, I rather you do not. That truck's holding those refugees from the disaster that had befallen on their town. I rather you not delay their journey to safety." I continued with a frown on my face.

"Tsk" Erica clicked her tongue at the situation I bought up. We were after all partially responsible for the condition of their hometown.

"Fine! Since I am an honourable knight, I wouldn't want people to think that I am cruel. So let's make a deal. I'll let you ride on the back of this truck but only if you to tell me everything you know about our situation." She said while narrowing her eyes. "When I said everything, this time I mean all that you know including those arrows."

Taking advantage at every situation she gets. She was seriously one sly fox.

As I answered her deal with silence, we both held our stares at each other. Not wanting to delay the refugees any longer, I gave in.

"Alright alright. However only after we meet with the witch." I need to access the situation we were really in, and then can I decide how much I can tell her.

With a nod, she motions her chin to the back of the truck to join the other passengers. There, people of all ages were cuddled up together with blankets to keep themselves warm. Women and children including the old or the adults were resting their bodies, tired and hungry. Some were injured by the aftermath but so far none was serious that required immediate medical attention.

"_Buona sera_" as I greet them in Italian, my presence there was somewhat unwelcome. But after seeing me carrying someone on my shoulder, they took pity and left me some space for the both of us.

When I got in, it was surprisingly warm and comfortable, better compared to the cold, shivering night. Did she cast a spell to make it warmer for them? A smile leaked from my face. Well it looks like she's not that heartless after all.

As I put down Godou beside me, a small gasp escaped from a young girl.

"Brother! Mama it's him!"

Brother? Did Godou have a young sister here? They look totally different though.

A woman in her mid-twenties, probably the young girl's mother joined her to attend to Godou. "What happened to him? Is he going to be alright?" The young girl asked me in Italian with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry, he's alright. He's just sleeping. By the way how do you know him?" I asked, curious.

"Big brother saved me when I was all alone and scared. He protected me!" The girl exclaimed about her hero.

"_Sì_. Agatha told me how he protected her when she got separated from me. I couldn't thank him enough for saving my daughter." Agatha's mother added on.

I see. So Agatha was the third person among Godou and Erica when I intercepted the lightning. Well Godou, looks like you got yourself a fan. Even though it was reckless of him but seeing his actions able to save someone somehow eased my guilt a bit.

"I'm sorry if this is rude of me to ask but are you guys perhaps tourists?" The young mother asked.

"_Sì_. The three of us, including the lady in front are travelling companies. We're here to do some…research and sightseeing too. Well we didn't expect to get caught in the natural disasters." I replied.

Hearing my complain, she casted a downed look. "I'm sorry to hear your travels to get effected. Actually the natural disasters rarely happen here. That's why everyone was caught off guard, clueless as to what to do." She paused, "Perhaps the Gods are angry at us. We were complacent and this was served as a reminder for us."

This could be interesting. "If you don't mind me asking but, what sort of God could you be speaking off?"

"..." There was momentarily silence. "Ba'al the great. The lord of the sky and the protector of life and growth. My ancestors have worshipped him for centuries. However the current generation have long forgotten their origins and had neglected him. Perhaps that was why he was angry and unleashed deadly storms and lightning as punishment." The women said in a quiet voice.

Ba'al. Ba'al was a word used meaning "master" or "lord". In this case, it was a representation of their god. But it's been a while since that word to be used. "_Perdono, signora. _Could you perhaps be related to a Phoenician?" I inquired further.

"_Beh sì_. My ancestors were Phoenicians. My family were old fashioned and still practiced Canaanite religion, wanting to preserve the culture." The mother gave her daughter snuggling next to the sleeping Godou, a sad look. "I don't practice it anymore ever since I married my husband which resulted in my family disowning me. I want my daughter to be free of such restrictions. Her father had passed quite recently. It was because of another natural disaster at Bosa. It suddenly came without warning. Thank god I wasn't there if not, Agatha would be an orphan."

Bosa? If my memory serves me right, wasn't that where the [Camel] had appeared? There was a slight disturbance as golden hair in the passenger seat in front tensed up after the mentioned of the incident.

"I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. She's too young to understand. Ever since then, it was only the two of us. So I'm really grateful to this boy for saving the only prove left of my husband and me."

There was sadness in her eyes. She must have been lonely and sad to be left alone to mourn for her late husband and fend for herself while taking care of her daughter.

"Ah. It seems that we are here." I pointed out as lights were now visible as we've arrived at the neighbouring town, Oliena. The place was having a commotion with the arrival of more refugees. Some good-hearted townsfolk were kind enough to offer their homes as a place for the evacuees to rest. Those that didn't get a place were sent to rest at temporary camps that were erected at the plaza of the town.

Doctors and paramedics were seen among them, treating the injured. Those that were seriously injured were sent to the hospital at the cities by ambulances. Cries and woes were heard as their loved ones lay injured or were sacrificed in the disaster.

As the truck stopped outside one of the camps, we said our goodbyes.

"Agatha. Wake up. We're here." The mother shook her daughter gently from her slumber.

"Mmm…Papa…" Agatha mumbled as she held on tight to Godou.

The mother froze her hand midway, affected by her daughter mentioning of her father.

"Shh… It's alright now. Your father is watching over us. Don't worry my child." The mother whispered as she carried her sleeping daughter in her arms.

"Don't worry," I called out to her. "Everything's going to be alright. I won't let any more tragedy befall the country."

"_Grazie_. I too will pray hard for these disasters to end." She gave a small smile. "Are you not coming with us?"

"No. We have some other place to go to from here."

"I see. What is your name _signor_?" she asked.

"My name is Emiya while this young hero here is Godou." I answered briefly.

"Then s_ignor_ Emiya, please take care of _sig_ Godou. Tell him that he have me and my daughter's deepest gratitude. I pray for the safety of your travels."

"_Grazie_. You too _signora. Arrivederci." _I waved them goodbye while shouldering Godou.

***Scene Break***

"You seemed to have made some friends." The blonde knight commented when we re-grouped and proceeded to Lucretia Zola's house.

"I guess. The girl was just saying thanks to Godou for saving him. It's too bad that he's asleep though." I said

"Hmm…" A long hummed escaped her mouth, as though thinking something. "I didn't know that you could speak fluent Italian."

"I travel a lot, so I had to pick up their languages if not it will trouble me."

"Trouble? You mean for your job?" She asked slowly.

"Something like that." I answered vaguely. Erica's eyes were eyeing me from the side, as though analysing my answer.

"That means you have a record of visiting Italy before? Then how come I've never heard of you before? A freelancer of your calibre would be rather renowned."

Was she interrogating me? Damn it this girl, taking every opportunity to get answers from me. Didn't we agree about this after we met the witch?

"Oh that's to be expected. I like to stay discreet. I have never liked the attention nor do I desire it."

The blonde knight narrowed her eyes. "I see… Then how do they know that you can take on the job if you have no reputation? A nameless freelancer that has no history or background. How do they know they can trust you?"

It's official. She's a very dangerous person to be around. She must have looked up about me. Having intelligence from outer sources, judging from the phone call she got about the [Goat] and the location of Lucretia's home.

"Erm…Well I−" As I was wreaking my brain for an excuse, there it was. I can sense it; a boundary field had been set up around the area. I can't really tell what sort of field it was but my senses tell me that someone was watching us.

"What's wrong? Did you sense something?" Erica questioned me after I abruptly broke my sentence.

"It seems that we are close" I said.

"Close?" Erica asked.

"You know, you've been asking me a lot of questions ever since we've met. You really do like to ask huh? Are you the talkative type?" I teased her. Time to get back at her.

"Wha−? You…" Her face was red and she was trembling in anger. "It's my job to question suspicious articles and you seem to fit perfectly into that article. So you better−"

Her pouting face was cute so I unintentionally let out a small laugh.

"You… What's so funny?" Oh she's angry. Yikes!

"You're losing your composure you know." I added on. "And look, we're here." I interrupted her before she could argue.

On the edge of the town nearing the forest, stood a lone stone house surrounded by a garden. The house was not that extravagant, just a simple house but clearly it was leaking magical energy from it and the boundary field surrounding the area centralised on the house. It was no doubt the witch's house. The field did not seemed to be the dangerous type.

Erica quieted down after seeing our destination at reached. She was back to her serious face. Sigh… just when I finally managed to ease her seriousness a bit.

"Hey, it's been bugging me a while but who is Lucretia Zola anyway? For her to possess this rare tablet, she's no ordinary mage right?" I asked as we make our way to the lone stone structure.

I was answered with silence. After about a few seconds past, she finally opened her mouth. "Lucretia Zola is a Witch of the highest order. She is ranked as the most powerful witch on earth. Witches in general are the descendants of former Miko of the earth goddesses, who were endowed by them with special magical knowledge and the ability to cast spells that is unique from other mages."

As she finished her explanation, we had arrived at the front porch of the house. It was a simple two-storey house with a garden surrounding it. The garden seems to be neglected with weeds and plants growing all over the premises.

'Knock knock'

As Erica knocked on the door, the feeling of being watched intensified.

No answer. An eerie silence. My guard was up. According to what Erica had said earlier, this Lucretia person might be a very dangerous person. Will we be greeted with enmity or amity? Or…she could be already sleeping? How anticlimactic that would be if that was true.

A moment pass and what appeared was a…black cat? Crawling on the roof of the house, it stood there, carefully observing us with its emerald green eyes glowing in the night.

"Hey look over there. It seems to be a familiar." I nudged Erica towards the cat.

"So it seems." To which she responded nonchalantly. "My name is Erica Blandelli. Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross. Here with the two of them to seek Lucretia Zola concerning the events on the island."

The black cat ignored the self-introduction and continued to stare at me, or to be exact, at Godou. Then its gaze shifted to his bag which contained the tablet, then back at Godou and finally at me.

It was a deep, long stare, as though it was thoroughly examining me. I was getting restless. Its stare was as though it was trying to see through me, through my soul. I found my hands itching to trace a weapon to get rid of the stare. It was almost unbearable.

Ouch! A sharp pain on my foot returned me to my senses. I struggled to retain my footing, balancing between the luggage bags and Godou on my shoulder.

The cause of my current trouble was the grumpy girl beside me. She was glaring daggers at me after boldly stepping on my foot even after I took the trouble to carry her luggage. I wonder what had I done to warrant these abuses. Her face was like 'How rude! Don't ignore me like that!'

What? What am I supposed to do?

As I gave her a confused look, she glared more angrily at me. 'Do something!' she whispered harshly.

Why was it am I always getting bossed around by classy girls? I do question myself sometimes. Having to deal with unreasonable complains and demands, what luck I have.

"Erm…excuse me," I addressed the black cat, "can we meet your master?"

The cat's big round eyes merely stared at me as though I was an interesting subject. Then suddenly the cat dropped down to the front porch and walked in the house. The door had creaked open slowly to reveal a dark corridor. A presence was there but it was somehow weakened.

"Can we take that as a sign to let us in?" I asked as the cat familiar disappeared into the house.

Without answering, Erica walked right in. "Hey shouldn't we be more careful?" I protested which fell on deaf ears.

The heck was with this woman? Entering a magus workshop was equivalent to suicide. Even with the owner's permission, it could very well be a trap. I put up my guard, ready to counter any traps that could appear from the corridor halls.

The cat guided us deep into the house, manoeuvring easily through the mess on the floor. The house smelt of medicine and herbs, with flask and containers containing ominous looking liquids that were placed on the shelves. More than a dozen books were littered on the floor; half-open with genres that pique my interest. They were history books, with certain pages opened concerning the topic of gods and kings. One of them was showing pages revealing ten avatars; Wind, Bull, Stallion, Camel, Boar, Youth, Raptor, Ram, Goat and Warrior. A god possessing ten incarnations, ten avatars, ten forms. His name was…

The cat guided us to the upper floor, deeper into the house until we reached a door. There were many rooms and the room we stopped was at the last end of the corridor. As the door creaked open, the cat rushed in the room, revealing a human figure lying down on the bed.

The master of the cat was a beautiful woman. Adorned with only her lingerie, the bed sheets covering her did not help much in concealing her voluptuous body. A woman in her late twenties, she had brown coloured hair accompanied with a lazy-looking gazed of violet eyes which gave off a sense of charm.

Seeing us, she shifted herself into sitting position. The black cat jumped on her lap and purred while she caressed its body. "I've been expecting you." She said, still playing with her cat.

"You are Lucretia Zola I presume?" Erica asked.

Without making eye contact, she nodded.

"Then let me introduce myself. I am Erica Blandelli. The Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross. Due to certain circumstances, I am travelling with the two of them."

There was no answer. Lucretia merely ignored us and continued playing with her cat.

Erica was getting restless with her constantly shifting her position. "We are here for inquiries concerning the multiple appearances of divine beasts on the island, and possibly about the identity of the [Heretic God] related to the appearances. Since you are the witch of this island, surely you would know what is happening." Her smiled was starting to wear off from her face after which turned sour when she was again ignored.

Though it seemed to be rude for her to be ignoring us but I could see that Lucretia was somehow having trouble breathing.

Just as Erica was about to take a step forward to protest, I bought my hand up to block her to which she gave me a fierce glare(disguised as a smile) for stopping her. "Wait" I murmured. She paused and looked at Lucretia, and finally gave in.

"Thank you young man." Lucretia finally spoke. "I apologise for earlier on but due to certain…circumstances lately, I'm unable to move that much."

"No, we are the one who should apologise for interrupting your rest this evening." I said while slightly bowing my head. It was our fault anyways to barge in her house in the night. She seemed weakened and fragile like she had just underwent a fierce battle.

"My name is Emiya Shirou and this guy here," I jerked the body on my shoulder, "is Kusanagi Godou. Like what Erica had mentioned, due to various reasons, are currently travelling together." Erica gave a light nod, still displeased.

"Ara, what a polite young man." She gave a playful smile. "It's so rare to find a gentleman such as yourself. Ah you can put the boy on the side of the bed. You've been carrying him all the way haven't you?" she gestured towards the space at the bed.

"Again I would like to apologise, _signora_ but I am currently at the predicament. It's concerning the situation at hand. If it doesn't trouble you, could you provide us with information about the happenings on the island?" Erica once again asked Lucretia.

"My, you are pretty impatient. I've heard rumours about you. For Sir Paolo's niece to come all this way to this countryside because of a [Heretic God], such boldness."

"Then about the−"

"And calling me _signora _makes a beauty like me seem like an old lady. Doesn't it sound inappropriate? Please just call me by my name, Sir Erica." Lucretia cut short of Erica before she could finish talking. "By the way, the person I've been expecting is this boy over here. He has something for me, no?" she asked directing the conversation to Godou who was still asleep on the bedside.

*Pop* A vein was visible on the forehead of the young knight. Ah…this could turn ugly. Better do something.

"Earlier when you mean you were expecting us, were you referring to him?" I joined in the conversation.

"Yes…and no." she said while caressing Godou's cheek. "I've been watching you three. So I know what you are after or what you want to know. Let me tell you first, I don't have all the answers. I may be the witch but I am no god. If compared to a god or in this case [Heretic God], I pale in comparison."

Watching us? Was she using some spell to spy on us? That doesn't sound that pleasant to me. For my every move to be observed was considered a failure as a magus killer. She's more dangerous than I thought. But I could use that as an advantage.

"This boy here was just shocked. Don't worry. Here." Lucretia stated and a blue glow enveloped her hand. Placing her glowing hand on Godou's forehead, she murmured something like a spell. Both of us stood there to observe her actions.

"There all done." Lucretia said after a few seconds. "He should wake up any time soon."

And right when she completed her sentence, Godou stirred awake. "Ugh...Wha-what happen? Where am I?" he murmured, still in a daze. "Huh? Is this a dream? Why is a hot lady dressed only in her underwear ON A BED AND TOUCHING MY FACE!?"

"You look just like your grandfather." she whispered. "Oh how I miss the fun we had last time. Huhuhu..."

"Wh-wha? Wh-who are y-you?" stammering his words, Godou tried to back up, only to be resisted by Lucretia's iron grip on his head.

"Really, is that how you treat a beautiful lady such as myself? You somehow lack the charm Ichiro had." she sulked.

"Eh? Ichiro? You know my grandfather?" Godou asked confused.

"Of course I do. Didn't you come here to meet me? I've received a letter from Ichiro that his grandson is coming in his place. I thought you would have the same charms as him but seeing how you react, how disappointing."

"Well sorry if I'm not my grandfather. Wait a minute. If you are really the person I'm supposed to meet, then you must be Lucretia Zola!" Godou shouted at the realisation.

'Bingo!' Lucretia winked as she gave a sexy posed. "EEHHHHH!?-BLAAURGH-"

"Will you stop that! It's getting annoying with you overreacting at everything she says." Erica interrupted with a hit on Godou's head.

"But but she's...look at her! She's an old acquaint of my grandfather during his younger days. I was expecting her to be...you know, older." That last word came out a whisper.

"How rude! Look at me. Do I look any older to you?" Lucretia protested while striking different poses that portrayed her womanhood.

"That's the exact thing I'm worried about. I was expecting you to be around sixty years old or more but..." Godou paused.

"But...?" Lucretia whispered sweetly, crawling to Godou which greatly emphasised her well-developed bosom.

"B-but..." he was stammering again, clearly taking noticed of the view in front of him.

"Ahem!" Erica cleared her throat loudly. "Sorry to interrupt your lovely moment but right now we have a dire issue at hand."

"Th-that's right!" Godou immediately took the chance to escape from Lucretia's clutches. "I have a package for you from my grandfather, Ichirou." said Godou as he quickly took out the tablet from his bag.

Just as he held on the tablet, his hands froze. As though remembering something, his body started to shook while sweating profusely.

"Godou? Are you alright?" Erica asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's the tablet." Lucretia said while snatching the slab of stone from his hand. "There's something in here...Boy, was this tablet used before?" asked the witch with a solemn voice.

No answer from Godou as he was still shaking in fear. Seeing his reaction, I gritted my teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lucretia eyed him carefully.

"It was used? By him? How could a novice know how to use a magical artefact ?" asked Erica who was getting agitated.

"Not entirely impossible. There are a few requirements that have to be met in order to use this tablet. And it seems that this young man here had somehow managed to clear them." said Lucretia.

"And those requirements are?" Erica asked.

"To get to know the god in question in person. Not in terms of his historical background or legend but of a more personal relationship that requires direct contact with him."

"The Secret Tome of Prometheus. It possesses the ability of theft. To steal or seal a part of a god's power. And residing in this tablet now is an authority of a god." continued Lucretia.

"When I was in Japan, I had used it on a god by chatting with him the whole night, listening to his complains about his hate and suffering. It was boring so since he was considered as a weak deity, I managed to steal his divine powers when he let his guard down which left him as an empty shell."

She held the tablet close as though examining it thoroughly. "Hmm… The deity's power I sealed in Japan had been used and now, a [Raptor] resides in this grimoire if I have to be specific. For him to be able to seal a divine beast...hohoho. What an interesting development if I have to say so myself!"

"Godou! Are perhaps an acquaintance of that youth!?" Erica casted an accusing look at him.

His body jolted at the accusation, or rather at the sudden volume of Erica's voice. Godou shudder for a moment before hugging his knees. "So you really are-"

"Calm down Erica. I don't think he knows that youth." I interrupted. "He's just traumatised by the events earlier on. Any normal person would."

"Tsk. Fine then. So how about you? You still haven't answered my questions and from what I see, you are still suspicious unless proven otherwise."

"You're still on about that? We have a more pressing issue at hand. We have a [Heretic God] on the loose and you're still babbling about my suspicion. Aren't we supposed to get info on it? My identity matters little compared to that. And believe me when I say that I'm not one of them especially that youth." I was beginning to lose my temper here.

"Wha−" probably she didn't expect that kind of response that her voice staggered and glared at me. "Are you implying that I don't know how to set my priorities right? Can I take that as an insult to the Great Knight of the Copper Black Cross?"

Geh. Looks like I'm near to crossing the line. "Look, I'm not insulting you and I apologise if I did but see here, each time wasted at us arguing is time wasted to actually gain information. We don't know when the last divine beast is going to appear and I want to know what I'm really up against." I said to her slowly and gentler this time.

"The last divine beast? How do you know about that?" she asked suspicion clearly back in her eyes.

Well here we go again.

"He is right you know." A sudden interruption from a mature voice forced us to focus our attention to the room.

"There is one more divine beast that had yet to make an appearance. Young man," the witch turned to me, "Shirou was it?"

I gave a brief nod. "What divine beast do you think was going to appear next?" she asked with eyes carefully examining me.

"A horse." I said firmly. "Or should I say [Stallion]? Ten incarnations, ten forms, ten authorities."

"Oh? Looks like you already solve the mystery by yourself. Very good, for someone new here." she said with a sly tone.

"New?" I heard Erica whispered at the back.

"It was a few days ago. My spirit vision detected an abnormal large magical activity gathering at Sicily. So large that it was similar to a divine presence. I decided to go investigate it myself so I journey to Sicily. I had already suspect the identity of the god. A god tied to that island, the god of the Phonecians-"

"Melqart." Erica completed her sentence. "The Phonecians worshipped him, and they still do." She looked at me as though reminding me about the conversation with the native earlier in the truck, to which I nod. "The guardian of the city of Tyre, he possesses many titles. The god of storms, god of the underworld, god of life and many more."

"Yes. At first I thought it was Melqart but instead to come upon a devastating sight. There were two gods clashing. One was a warrior wielding a golden sword, while the other was wielding a club."

"Two gods!" Erica exclaimed. "Just one is enough to bring upon disaster. What a predicament!"

"Yes. I witnessed the clash. The whole area was torn apart. It took all of my strength to escape from being caught in the crossfire." Lucretia explained while weaving a heavy sighed. "In the end the battle resulted in a draw. Melqart was seen dispersing into lightning and disappeared to the skies. The golden sword on the other hand was shattered. No, to be precise, his body was split into many parts. Each would become many different creatures. A hawk, a goat, a bull and many others. Each flew into different directions across the ocean and into the sky."

"Then may I ask, how many exactly are they? The creatures that were split from that god I mean?" I asked. If my assumptions were right, then that golden sword god was…

"Oh? I see where you're coming from. Hmm...If I can remember correctly, it was seven." Lucretia recalled.

"I see..." Then it's confirm. There's no doubt about it.

"You, you've realise something didn't you?" Erica asked, noticing my odd behaviour.

I nodded. No use hiding it. It's important information for all.

I handed the book I saw earlier on the floor to her. Erica curiously accepted the book and begun reading the page I bookmarked on.

"You don't mind me borrowing your book right?" I asked the bedridden witch.

"Be my guest. It saves the trouble for me to explain." she gestured with her hand.

After a while, the book was closed shut. "No way. You mean he was right under our noses all this time?" Erica exclaimed in disbelief.

"So it seems." I shrugged. "Well seems like we got two [Heretic Gods] on the loose. One goes by the name of Melqart while the other, the persian warlord; one who possesses ten incarnation-"

"Verethragana." Erica completed my sentenced with a solemn voice. "If we were to count the number of divine beast appearing coupled with its type, then it's no doubt it is him."

"Yes." I agreed. "But we are missing one more. And that is-"

"The [Stallion]." Erica interrupted me again.

Oh c'mon! At least let me complete my sentences!

A soft chuckled was heard from the older witch. "Looks like you already solve it yourself. There's no longer need for me to help is there?"

"Not quite yet. You said earlier that the tablet, The Secret Tome of Prometheus, has the ability of theft and that there's something in there. So is it safe to say that earlier on, the [Raptor] was absorbed and sealed in this tablet?" I asked Lucretia.

She nodded with a tired expression.

"Then that means, Verethragana won't be complete even if he managed to re-obtain the [Stallion]." said Erica.

"But it is best if we could seal the [Stallion] as well. The lesser the avatars he reclaim, the weaker he would be." I continued.

"Weak? This is a god we're talking about. Even if he did only possess one authority, a god is still a god. Challenging one would be akin to suicide. Only the Campiones are able to match them." the blonde knight rebutted. "Why? You're not planning on challenging them…are you?"

Again with the 'Campione' thing. From the look of things, it seems that they possess the ability to fight these [Heretic God].

"A Campione," interrupted Lucretia, "a Godslayer, is a supreme ruler. Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call upon the highly divine powers held by the god.

A Campione, a Godslayer, is a lord. Since the power to kill divinity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on earth.

A Campione, a Godslayer, is a devil. Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist.

Quoted from the Italian mage Alberto Ricardo's Book, Demon King, the 19th Century."

"That's right. Campione were once human who by the force of sheer luck, managed to slay a [Heretic God] and gaining their divine authorities. There are a total of 6 Campione in the world now and one of them is Italy's strongest knight and king, Lord Salvatore Doni. We can only rely on Sir Salvatore to deal with them. As he is currently busy and will take time to come, my job for now is reconnaissance. I need to gather intelligence about the situation as much as possible; the strength of the [Heretic God] and their identity, and if possible to seal it if not assists Sir Salvatore."

"So the only thing we can do now is to stall for time. How much longer would this Sir Salvatore arrive?" I asked.

"In about four to five days' time, judging from the intel I got. Though it's a bit late, there's not much to worry about yet since they are currently in a weakened state if what you say are correct Lucretia."

"Of course. Don't you believe what I said? My condition here is proof of that." replied Lucretia, sighing.

"Right. Another way of stalling is to seal the last divine beast from Verethragana. Though he still got his other 8 forms, it will at least increase the odd of him getting defeated." I suggested.

"Yes but currently the only person to use the tablet is Godou…" Erica trailed off; looking at the miserable state he was in.

Ah. How could I forget? Godou was silent during the whole discussion. Whether he listened or not was not known since he just sat there hugging his knees. It pains me to see him like that. Any normal person would obliviously be scared to the bones after going through that. Asking for his help any further was asking for the impossible. But only he had fulfilled the requirements to use the tablet. Without him, then it's no use.

"Godou?" Erica asked in a gentle and worried voice. "Are you alright?"

A small nod. "We have no choice. Then a change of plans. Lucretia, can we leave the tablet to you for safe keeping. Though it may be dangerous for your current weakened state as there's a possibility he might be coming to look for his last incarnation."

"Who do you think I am? I am known as the strongest witch! I've gone through many situations and experienced magic out of this world," she directed her gaze at me. "…like parallel worlds for instance. I have a few tricks up my sleeve in case anything happens."

She knows. She knows about me.

"Good. In the meantime, Godou," hearing his name, he made a glimpse. "I think you should get back to Japan. It's too dangerous for you to stay. I'm sorry to get you involve in this mess but thanks for everything." Erica gave a warm smile.

Caught off guard by the expression, Godou blushed slightly as he gave a small nod.

"Ok. Now to prepare for our next move. Since there is nothing we can do about Verethragana, we should instead gather information about the other, Melqart…" Erica continued on.

How did she know about that? Had she met with the Wizard Marshall? It won't be impossible since he was always travelling around.

"I need to get permission from the local organisation. So Shirou, I need you to…"

But what does she know? Does she have the knowledge for me to go back?

"Shirou?"

I kept staring at the witch sitting on the bed, smiling at how I was contemplating about this.

"SHIROU!" A smacked at head returned me from my deep thoughts.

Ow. That kinda hurts. Rubbing my head, I looked around to see a clearly beautiful blonde crossing her arms, clearly unhappy again.

"You dare ignore me! Here I am trying to discuss our next course of action and here you are ogling at her. How revolting."

Revolting? Such a sharp tongue. "What are you talking about? I didn't ogle at her. I was just deep in thoughts." I rebutted.

"Oh yeah?" grabbing my collar close to her until we were eye to eye. "Then why don't you tell me what you have been thinking? I'm all ears."

"Wh-Wha?" Too close! I could clearly see the details on her face. Her angry face was cute too, wait what am I thinking?

*Growl* What was that? Did I misheard? It's not me but coming from…

"Well you all must be exhausted and hungry from your travels. You guys must have gone through a lot to get here. It would be rude as the host to not treat my guest well. May I suggest you take a rest and wash up first before we continue on?" Lucretia voiced out. "You are welcomed to use the bedrooms and facilities here though they are not much. It's the least I could do for my dear guests. My pet here will lead you to your rooms. C'mon Kuro. Be a good girl and show the guest their rooms."

*Meow* acknowledged the cat as it hopped from the bed to the door, waiting for us.

"What? We don't have time for that. Time is at the essence. We need to strategise a plan now." Erica disagreed.

"Well Lucretia is right you know. And by the way, your stomach has been growling for a while now. Shall we take up on the offer?" I smiled to the frowning blonde who blushed furiously. She pushed me away after realising the sound her stomach was making and the close proximity we were in.

We do need our rest anyway. Our clothes were dirty from the mud and rain, and clearly we were exhausted and hungry from our recent encounter. It was best to rest for a bit before we go on.

"Ahem. Well I guess I could take up on that offer," still blushing, she looked away. "But remember that we shall continue this discussion later. I apologise for my rude behaviour earlier and thank you for your kind hospitality." she turned and lightly bowed to Lucretia.

"No, don't mind. Please don't be so reserve. Treat it like your own home if you like." Lucretia said and then turned to Godou. "Now then, where did we stop?" she said alluringly to him.

"Eh?" As though sensing danger, he quickly recovered from his depression. "Wait, what are you doing?

"Isn't it obvious? We're continuing from where we left off. We have a lot to discuss don't we…?" Lucretia drew a circle with her finger on his chest.

"Gah. What's going on? I can't move." Godou was clearly under the influence from a spell.

With the finger, she pinned Godou while drowning in her bosom. "Mind if I borrow him for a while?"

"Be my guest. Who he mingles with is none of my concern." Erica stated.

"Yahoo~! Let's have some fun, Godou~" Lucretia said seductively.

Ignoring the two, Erica walked out of the door, clearly irritated.

"Eh? You're gonna leave me here? No don't! Emiya-san, Emiya-sama! Please!" Godou sought the only person left with pleading eyes.

"Ah Lucretia" I called.

"Yes? What is it? Do you want to join him? I wouldn't mind having both at once." she answered seductively.

"Err…I think would pass on that. Can I borrow your kitchen?" I asked hopefully.

"Huh? Kitchen?" she asked with a confused face. "Oh you can cook? Excellent! Then go ahead. It's been a while since I last ate someone else's home cooked food. You can use any ingredient you want. Leave some for me ok? You know what they say, a meal after a workout would make it many times tastier!"

"Thanks. I'll do my best to impress you." I was kinda excited. When we were heading upstairs earlier on, I caught a glimpse of her kitchen. I can't wait to cook there.

"Wait! You can't be leaving me here. Help me! Pleas-NO! Where are you touching woman!? Wait not there! STAHP!"

His cry echoed in the background as I waved the two goodbyes while I head to the kitchen in anticipation.

***Scene Break***

The repeating sound of the chopping board and the sizzling of the pan echoed in the kitchen.

Currently I was at the kitchen preparing our dinner. After a quick wash-up, I quickly hurried to the kitchen to start. The kitchen was very spacious and it was comfortable to move around. In fact there's enough space and ingredients to try many different recipes. I'm sure 'she' would enjoy that. No, don't. I shook the feeling off my chest. No use in thinking about that.

The food in the fridge was still fresh but tonight I'm cooking something simple, some authentic Sardinian cuisine. Though I'm used to cooking Japanese cuisine but since I left Japan to travel, I've acquired many different cooking method and recipes. So far only Rin and Saber had tasted my experimental recipes and all had good feedback. Now the tasters will be real Italians so I took this as sort of a challenge to test my skills. Hopefully I can make it.

Earlier on while I was cooking, a ruckus was going on upstairs as loud, fast footsteps accompanied by a panicky scream echoed throughout the corridor. Looks like he managed to escape. I wonder what he was going through. Well not like it matters to me.

"Oh? You can cook?" a beautiful voice asked. "It's rare to find guys like you to know how to cook. Hey and its Italian cuisine. Hmm..." she said as she got closer to the dishes I'm preparing.

Close! Too close! Again. This girl, seriously. Erica had just got out of the shower as seemed from her still wet hair that was emitting a sweet fruity smell which was probably from her shampoo.

Guh. Even though I'm used to seeing Rin and Saber emerge from the bath (which I occasionally joined too), but seeing another girl at her prime do the same still made my heart race. I fought a blush as I try to make a straight face.

"So do you cook too?" I asked, trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Cook? No. I usually have my maid do the cooking for me." she said in a carefree manner.

"I see..." guess she's yet another typical 'ojou-sama'. "Why don't you help me set the table? The food will be ready in a moment."

"You're asking me to work? Fine, if you insist."

We both were busy preparing for dinner. With Erica setting the table while I finish the final touches for my dishes. Just when I just finished serving the dishes, Erica appeared with a few bottles at hand.

"Hey look what I found?" She said while waving a few wine bottles. These were clearly high quality wines.

"Are you sure we can use them?" I asked.

"Why not?" She answered nonchalantly. "She did say to treat it as our own home. Well if you don't want a drink then it's ok. I'll just have it all to myself."

"Well you can start first while I go up to serve our host her food. Hope you enjoy the food. _Buon Apetito._"

***Scene Break***

'Knock knock'

"Godou, the food's ready. Go down if you want to eat."

No reply. His room was quiet though I still could sense a presence inside. He's probably still recovering from his recent encounter. I wonder what happened in the room. I heaved a heavy sigh as I proceeded to my main objective.

"Come in." A soft voice replied as I knocked on her door.

"Lucretia. Here's the food that I had prepared. Hope you like it."

"Ah thank you young man." A soft fragile voice.

"How you're doing? You don't seem well." I said as I served the food on her bed. It was the truth. She looked exhausted. I could tell that she was having a hard time even staying up.

"Oh? There are two servings." She noticed as I took my share of the meal. "My, can I take this as a date?"

"Haha. Well if you want to put it that way. I'm just here to−"

"Discuss something else?" she interrupted.

"Well yes. You read my mind but first how about you eat to regain back your strength." I said as I started on the food…

"Ah that was delicious!" after finishing the food, I helped to put aside the empty plates. Good, she enjoyed them.

"Now onto serious business. What do you know about me?" I asked straight on.

"Sigh… Can't you at least give me time to digest and savour the taste of the cooking from such a splendid young man?" she muttered satisfied by my cooking. Though I'm happy but now was not the time for that. I need answers, now.

"I ask again, what do you know about me?" I stared straight into her eye. I'm being serious here. If she really knew about my situation, then perhaps she knew any way for me to go back.

"Well, I know that you are from another world." I nodded briefly, eagerly listening to her explanation. "Two days ago, my spirit vision detected a disturbance in the magical energy concentrated in Cagliari. At first, I thought it was another [Heretic God] but the pattern was similar to that of when a friend of mine visited. I used my [Witch's Eye] to see expecting him but it happened to be you. I think you should know him. He was−"

"Zelretch the Wizard Marshall. One of the five Magicians capable of True Magic." I completed her sentence. "The user of the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope. The ability for the operation of parallel worlds."

"Yes. So you do know him." Of course I do, he's the one who sent me here in the first place for the excuse of entertaining him. "Zeltchy visited me not too long ago." Wait. Zeltchy? I'll pretend I didn't hear that. "He said he was from another world. I was flabbergasted at first of course but he taught me a lot of things. We exchanged knowledge explaining each other world's mechanics which were similar yet different from ours. He was an interesting man. So mysterious that it was hard to tell what he was thinking. But somehow I knew that he was not human…"

I see. So Zelretch visited here before. Then it's no coincidence that he threw me here. Did he have a plan for me? What was his true purpose for bringing me into this world?

"Then Lucretia, I need to ask for your favour. I've heard that you're known to be the strongest witch." Even though I don't want to ask someone I just met to help me in this, I don't have that much choice. She's the only one who knows about me.

"Depends on what it is. What is your request?" She asked curiously.

"You are known to be the strongest witch in this world. Then do you know a way for me to go back? Back to my world." I hopefully asked. If there was someone who know about the more advanced magic, then it has to be her.

Lucretia went silent for a moment and shook her head. "I'm sorry young man but I do not. The power to travel between parallel worlds far exceeds my understanding even when Zeltchy was here to explain to me about his magic. I'm still in the process of further studying it. So for now, I'm afraid I can't help you."

"I see…" Well that was disappointing. I shouldn't have expected too much. Zelretch was the only magus that had been able to master the Second Magic. If I want to go back, I need to find him, which I think would be very difficult. So for now I'm stuck in this world. Well might as well do something about this situation first.

"Then the second thing, I need you to help me form a contract," I took out a magenta coloured pendant, "using this as the bridge for prana supply."

Lucretia raised an eyebrow at my request. "A contract? What for?"

"I have an ability, a trump card. However that ability requires a large amount of prana consumption to maintain. It will put a huge burden on my magic circuits and can only last for a few minutes before diminishing. And I bet that I'll need all the prana supply I can get to fight against 'them'." These [Heretic God] won't be that easy to defeat. Based on what Erica had said, only the Campione have hopes to stand against them.

"Wait. Are you planning to go against them!? That's absurd! No human can stand against an [Heretic God]. Even I was driven to my upmost limits just trying to escape their battle. You don't know what you're up against. Those divine beasts that you encountered were merely the tip of an ice-berg, only a meagre of their full capabilities. What hope do you have to fight against them?" Lucretia muttered in disbelief.

"Believe me when I say that I have had experience with similar beings in my own world and even went on a one on one battle with one, not that I meant to brag." Though the servants were restricted to a certain extent according to their classes, they were still powerful existence that would overpower any normal mage but,

"It's not impossible. Didn't both you and Erica mention that before one was a Campione, he was a human first? Then it's not impossible for me either, not that I have any intention of becoming one."

Lucretia was attentively listening to my arguments, studying me very carefully. "Hmm… then this ability of yours, is it able to defeat a [Heretic God]?"

"No promises. I had used it once before on a god. It was effective because his power was similar to mine." The gate was proven to have met its match during my battle with him but the main reason I could go against him and survived was because of his arrogance upon normal human beings. If he were to be serious, then I would be screwed many times over.

But that was when I was still a beginner about my new found world. Now, I am different. I had gone to train diligently to master my world after those events. "This contract will be used as a last resort for me. My main task would be similar to Erica; to stall for time until the Campione, Sir Salvatore, arrives. If possible I would avoid using it but I cannot take any chances when dealing with Gods. I must be prepared to encounter anything that may arise. So I ask of you, Lucretia Zola. Will you help me?" I asked with full sincerity as I stared straight in her eyes to show how serious I am about this.

"If you fail and mess up, you may end up dead you know. This is not your fight. Even if you run away, I won't blame you. Even so do you wish to go through this?" she asked in a solemn voice.

"All the more to need this. Don't worry. I'm used to these kinds of things." I shrugged.

"Sigh… Men really love to do stupid things." She heaved a sigh of resignation and smiled. "But I like that kind of men. Very well. I shall help you."

"Thank you. Then here," I handed over the pendant. "Can you use it?"

"Oh? This pendant, it contains a huge amount of magical energy. With my magical power running low will be difficult but with this, it is possible."

"Alright, then let's start." I nodded while undressing my top. "There's no time to waste."

"Then come." the witch motioned to me.

***Scene Break***

As the door closes quietly behind me, I proceeded to my room, exhausted by the recent ritual. The process took longer than I had anticipated. It's getting late. Were the rest already asleep? Hmm?

Loud noises were heard downstairs; the sound of furniture shifting and the shattering of glass. What was that? An intruder? That can't be right. This was a witch's house. I don't think anybody could just sneak in without being detected, unless it was done by a trained professional.

My guard was up as I silently and slowly approached the floor. The living room was a mess. It was as though someone had had a fight. The damaged suggested signs of struggle. Where were Erica and Godou? Were they taken? This did not feel right. My twin swords already at hand, I probed in further into the house.

Drops of red liquid formed a trail across the room. Blood? But the smell was…different. I followed it, leading me to the corner of the room, just in time to dodge an oncoming object targeting my head. The object shattered in the background with red liquid splattered all over the floor.

"Another!" the attacker shouted while pointing her sword at me with a glare.

…

"What you looking at? Hurry and give me another!" said the drunkard.

"What are you doing?" I asked, doubtful with the answer I might get.

"Are blind or deaf? I said give me another,you dimwit!" Hey hey verbal abuse won't help if you're asking for help.

The once proud knight, who bought herself with an air of dignity and respect, was now reduced to such a terrible state. How many bottles did she−?

My foot accidentally kicked a bottle which slid across the room and hit more wine bottles. Gosh. That's a lot of liquor. I wonder if she depleted the whole stock.

"Did Godou come by?" I asked worried for the answer I might get.

"Oh you mean that cowardly guy who screams like a girl? He ran away after I asked him to drink with me. Sheesh" she snickered. "What a wuss."

Asked? Judging from the mess in the dining room, I doubt it was anything peaceful. Godou, I hope you're alright.

What a headache. I massaged my forehead while ignoring her continuous babblings of having another drink. "Now now, that's enough for tonight. Let's get you to bed." Supporting her weight, I bought her to her room.

Opening the door to her room, I put her on the bed. Sigh…She was so defenceless. Her clothes were in disarray; revealing her skin that glistened from the sweat.

"Hey it's hot. Hurry and take it off~" the drunk blonde complained. Wait what? You want me to strip you? "Hurry~!" Heaving another sighed, I helped her undressed.

Downed in expensive black lingerie, I could not avoid a blush while helping her get out of her dress. Though I'm used to this situation; Rin would often get drunk and complained about her problems to which I had always been her punching bag, but taking care of other woman was making me slightly nervous.

Folding her clothes neatly at the side, I tugged Erica in and wished her goodnight. It had been a rough day and I was exhausted myself. But just as I was about to retire to my room, I felt a strong tugged on my shirt.

"Don't leave me" with eyes that was about to cry, she called out to me. Hey hey that's against the rules. The bed sheet slid off her body to again reveal her well-developed body. Well this was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm scared. Please…" with a gentle, loving voice, she begged. Ugh... She's too irresistible. I'm weak to this kind of things which I had always been taken advantage of from 'evil' women. Well maybe just a little while won't hurt right? It won't be considered cheating right? And it's not like she would remember this.

And so, we both got onto the bed to which she snuggled close to me. "Hold me" she said sweetly. Wordlessly, I wrapped my arms around her.

We stayed like that for a while, warming each other up with our body warmth. I was surprised when I noticed that I was subconsciously stroking her hair while humming a tune I learned back home. It felt so natural that it was scary at the same time. Perhaps it was because I was used to it when I did this with Rin every time she got drunk after a bad day at the association. Perhaps this girl here reminded me of her. I found myself…drawn towards her.

No, stop. Don't get distracted. Having any personal attachments especially when I'm in a different world could be troublesome…

A moment's pass and a soft, gentle breathing was the only sound heard in the quiet room. The once fierce and proud knight was now sleeping soundly like an innocent girl. I gave a small smile. I guess it's time for me to go. I don't think waking up in each other's arms was a good idea. So I'll just−Eh?

The world around me was beginning to spin. Shit. My body was beginning to shut down. Lucretia did say that there might be side effects but this…

No no. I'm so screwed. I have to make sure I wake up first tomorrow or I'll be damned. I cursed myself as fatigue overwhelms me, enveloping the world around me to darkness…

* * *

**AN: Alright! Sorry for the wait. I had been busy with stuff. To make up for it, here's a long chapter. This will be my first time submitting a long chapter so I don't know if I had overlooked some mistakes.**

**Well for this chapter there's no action but more of an info dump and character development. Just to take note that everything mentioned here will play a part in the future chapters. As you've notice, I've included some similar scenes from the anime but don't worry, I'll try to keep it original. I'm just using it as a guide for my story since you know; I'm still new at this.**

**Next chapter, well you know how it's gonna start. We'll see how Shirou handle the situation. And also, it will be an encounter and confrontation. Hmm...should I start naming my chapters now?**

**Expect another long chapter, which means a long update. I know that my updates are not that fast as compared to others but bear with me for a little while longer. I'm looking forward to finishing this arc.**

**Feel free to give reviews and comment on what you think so far. They're all welcome weather good or bad. Well then, Arrivederci!**


End file.
